A word from the choir room
by cab4five
Summary: When Rachel Berry heard the words "I don't want to be your boyfriend" fall from Finn Hudson's super soft very kissable lips, that terrible day in the hallway it made her heart break but once she got over the shock, vowed to figure out what the heck is going on with her soul mate, because yes, she has decided that's what he is, and she knows he knows that is a forgone conclusion!


A word from the choir room.

Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry are the main characters.

T-M rating for some strong language.

Romance/drama complete one shot

**Summary: **When Rachel Berry heard the words _"I don't want to be your boyfriend"_ fall from Finn Hudson's super soft very kissable lips, that terrible day in the hallway it made her heart break but once she got over the shock, vowed to figure out what the heck is going on with her soul mate, because yes, she has decided that's what he is, and she knows he knows that is a forgone conclusion! And she is not going to let him go without a fight. But understands that whether it's a heart attack or heartbreak, just like Broadway the show has to go on, or all over the place or something….

* * *

**A****uthors ****N****ote****:****This ****story ****is **_**my take **__**on the show**_ after **Finn**dumps **Rachel**in season one. Some of the dialogue is from the TV show but I have switched bits around to fit with my story's characters, it is not meant to follow cannon.

I know this idea has been done before, but I have always felt Mr. Schue should've been held somewhat responsible for the dumbass rock star advice he gave Finn and for the way he let St James in without question and seemed to forget that Finn and Rachel were the leaders of New Directions, as well as never standing up for Rachel when the cheerios were being nasty and trying to can the club on Sue Sylvester's orders!

For those readers who like Quinn be warned, I don't and think she is nasty and conniving, she is nice to people when it suits to keep her on center stage, to her credit she did show a nicer side towards the end of the series and yes I know the characters are only in high school and they **all **have their faults and a lot of growing up to do, even my beloved Finchel, but I have never liked her character and as this work is total fiction based on a fictional TV show about fictional people, I can write the characters however I like.

Even so please enjoy and leave a review if you feel so inclined.

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, all glee characters belong to their creators._

_**** keep on drumming and the music will play on forever****_

_c__ab4five_

* * *

Hey there,

My name is Finn Hudson, I'm the only child of a hardworking widowed Mom, I'm a sophomore at McKinley High School in Lima Ohio, and just last month obtained my restricted drivers licence.

You all seem like interested and caring people, I guess that's the reason your here so thanks, so I figured you'd be understanding, coz I desperately need to vent to someone about my crappy few months.

Though when I really think about things, that is an understatement of mammoth proportions! 'Cos it's more like an avalanche of crap had buried me up to the top of my head, and being that I'm six foot three and a half inches tall that is a tonne of fucking crap! ('scuse the language), and had me thinking seriously that maybe I should keep my swimming snorkel or an air filled life jacket and gas mask with me all the time, at least I'd be able to breathe…'

I saw on some lame daytime TV talk show ages ago that was all about dealing with stress that it sometimes helps to write everything down in like a diary, coz it's supposed to empty your head and get everything that is bugging you out and let you think clearly so that's what I'm doing. I hope it makes some sort of sense and you nice people won't get bored reading about the problems everyday kids go through. Maybe one day someone might think it'd make a good book or movie, I mean it's no fifty shades or anything… but you never know. So If you've not got anything much to do for a while it would really help me to get everything off my mind and maybe it will help me make sense of my life….

* * *

**4 Months Previously:**

After lots of cursing, throwing things and kicking poor defenceless chairs and trash cans out of my way, I came to the conclusion that this crisis I found myself in the middle of, and my super stupid, stupid douche like decision making is due in part, to my stress related reaction to my Mom's brand-new relationship with Burt Hummel.

Don't get me wrong, Mr. Hummel is a real nice guy, good to Mom and genuinely likes her which I know she deserves after dating losers and cheaters over the years. He is interested in the sports I like and even offered to take me to a live NFL Browns game, which is something I've wanted to do since like forever, but you know bills and stuff always meant there was no spare money, and he helps me with my old truck. To be fair to him, he wasn't trying to be my _'new Daddy'_ or anything but I still felt like he was moving into our lives too freaking fast.

And I'm finding it hard to understand how Mom can forget about my Dad so easily and try and erase him from her life by giving away all their old furniture and stuff 'specially his recliner chair and her bed, I mean I was conceived in that bed so surely it is special, but when I said that, Mom wouldn't look at me and just mumbled something about me being conceived on a pool table.

The hell?

That's when I really lost it and threatened to flush Dad's ashes down the toilet, coz it seemed to me she wanted to forget he was ever here, I was on my way to the bathroom his urn in my hands, when she started to cry and told me that she talks to him every night hoping he'd talk back and give her advice on how to raise me, and basically just tell him about her day. But she really likes Burt and she is just sad and tired of being alone. I felt horrible for upsetting her but I had all these feelings whooshing around inside me, and didn't know how to deal with them.

Not to mention the whole new makeover thing she's got going on all thanks to Kurt, (Burt's son and my team mate in glee club) like new hair styles and trendy clothes, I always thought her jeans and denim jackets were cool and showed she was a real Mom an' all, ya know? Happy to chuck the football with me or go camping in the woods an' stuff not one of those Moms' who spent more time at the beauty parlour worrying about their nail colour getting scratched off than spending time with their kids. I have to admit she does look good though and it makes her happy, so I'm happy for her.

She's even started cooking different, like more purple and green leaves she called salads, and non fat milk and cheese, which is fine I guess to a point, but everyone knows you can't make a proper grilled cheeses without real cheese it just doesn't melt right ya know? Also 90 percent our food now is steamed fish or naked chicken with rice and stuff instead of my favorite meatloaf or spaghetti and meatballs or fried chicken and mashed potatoes.

She told me it was healthier and that we could all do with eating better, and how Kurt had given her a pile of recipes his dad really enjoyed that she wanted to try out.

I was about to say, So, just coz Burt liked it (which made me wonder if Kurt wasn't just saying that to make himself look better or something). Why did **I** have to eat all that rabbit food, coz every time we had a meal out together Burt always went for the steaks or the double cheese burgers or pizza, and I was always starving so how can that be healthy huh?

But thank the good lord cheeses for my friend Rachel who kept me supplied with chicken sandwiches, banana bread and protein shakes an' stuff.

But I didn't say anything to Mom coz she was so happy having other people to look after and I wasn't gonna burst her bubble like a whiny baby.

Annnnddd... I have to sit at the table to eat instead of on the living room sofa watching the TV.

OOOOHHHHH, and another thing that pissed me off in a mega way is why, my (thankfully now EX) blonde cheerleader girlfriend Quinn, tried to make me believe that she is pregnant with my baby WTF!

I'd been looking for Quinn all morning on the Monday so I could break up with her and get on with my life, but for some reason she was avoiding me, she wouldn't even answer her phone, I kept leaving messages to call me back or meet me somewhere coz I had something important to talk to her about but she never did, so that was why I was searching the damn school, and, every time we made eye contact in the hallways she gave me a funny look then disappeared into a bathroom. I was thinking of maybe asking Rach to go in and find her but I didn't want Q to say anything nasty and upset Rach. Finally on Wednesday I managed to catch up with her, well technically I stalked her down the hallway till she stopped at her locker.

"Hey Quinn what's with the silent treatment huh? I've been trying to talk to you for days..."

With no apology or explanation for her weird behaviour she just bursts into tears and says… "I'm pregnant"

Quinn didn't come right out and admit the fact that she'd obviously cheated on me big time and say she was sorry or whatever, and it wasn't so much casually telling me like it was a good thing or she was happy or even scared about being a teen Mom… more like collapsing against my chest sobbing till my shirt was soaking wet, mumbling "I'm never going to get out of here now!"

After I computed her words I let out a boom of laughter, forcing me to lean back against the lockers for support. I was trying desperately to get some air into my lungs so I could speak, but instead all I could do was shake my head and thump the locker behind me with my open hand.

My actions causing her to angrily slap me across the face and kick me hard in the shins, before hissing at me, _"__My __parents will crucify __me__ if_ _they find out and__ most probably __stop __my __allowance, __you need to step up Finn__"._

Even though the kick in the shins and face slap hurt like a bitch, and I nearly choked trying to stop my laugh I calmed down, pointed to myself and managed a serious tone

"Mine?"

Looking anywhere but at me she stutters a bit too quickly "Y-yes of course it is, w-who else's could it be?

I shrugged my shoulders and watching her face simply asked "How?"

Looking at me with teary eyes She says "It happened at my house when my parents were at Daddy's spring work mixer thing and we..."

I cut her off with a one shouldered shrug and a side smile and said "Well OK then, that's great news Quinn."

She just looks at me then with a look that is a cross between majorly relieved and completely puzzled. Before she wraps her arms around my waist again and presses her cheek against my chest for a minute then looks up at me her green eyes now dry and shining with triumph and with her tone of voice now much more assured she answers me with,

"I knew you would understand Finn honey, but you will have to give up that silly loser geeky singing club so your free time will allow you to get a good paying job instead of wasting time on lame stuff! You have to think about just me from now on! Oh, I can just see it a **new chapter in the ****popular and perfect ****Fuinn story** and once the kid is born I will put all my energies into getting back on top and concentrate on next years prom queen and..."

I looked at my feet, a small smile on my face and Quinn after a few minutes pokes me in the chest and says,

"Hello Finn did you hear me? I said you have to..."

"Hey that hurts! Hold your pom, poms Q, yeah I heard you you but never said I **believed** you."

She steps away and suddenly a look of panic takes over her face

"But you... and I know we are only 16 but..."

Shaking my head and trying not to laugh again I tell her "Hey, look it's your story Quinn and I gotta tell ya' it is a freakin' good one, you should be a writer when you grow up an' leave school you know write like fan fictions or TV shows or something, yeah that's a good idea." Then more seriously I say "I know it's not my baby coz we never had sex, I'm not that freakin stupid to think I could get you pregnant without actually doin' it, and I'm pretty sure I'd be all like excited about it, but cumming in the hot tub still wearing my swim shorts only a coupla months after we started dating is a bit too much. But hey look on the bright side, and I gotta thank you for making it easy for me, coz I've been trying to talk to you all week so I could break up with you in person instead of being a jerk and sending you a breakup text. But now I don't have to come up with some cliche breakup speech coz you've done it for me, but just in-case you are too caught up in your _**own story**__,_ I don't want to date you anymore and FYI I haven't been happy for a while now, coz you're always putting me down when you think I can't hear you and dragging me to parties I'm not interested in and I don't like the way you always pick on glee and the kids in the club so, WE ARE DONE! Have a nice life bye Quinn."

My mind buzzing with Quinn's words, I turned to walk away ignoring the loud yelling of my name and cries of "BUT I WANT YOU TO BE..." and the weird looks from the few kids hanging around the hallway. Wondering how she could tell such a lie and expect me to believe it, and then be more worried about her her allowance, or the fact she was flat out lying through her very expensive blindingly white teeth. I was trying hard to think who the guy could be that she slept with... not to hit him, coz if she did it with the first guy to ask, when I never got a chance and I was her actual boyfriend, he is welcome to her I'm not even jealous more pissed off than anything that she tried to trap me into being something I'm nowhere near ready for yet.

I thought I was doing an ok job as her, Quinn's, I mean boyfriend, you know taking her bowling and listening to her rabbiting on about prom dresses an' crowns, and you know like, holding her hand and going to all the right parties and hanging out with kids I hardly knew, and being told who to talk to and listening to all the hateful words directed against the less popular kids like our glee club team-mates. I mean to begin with it was great having the girl everyone other guy wanted, and we did have some pretty hot make out sessions but when I tried to show her I wanted to do more than just kissing, like you know touching boobs and stuff, she stopped us I mean I understood her religious constraints and all but… looking back all the attention she'd give me in public all seemed for show I never honestly felt really happy with her, but as first girlfriends go I spose it was ok but it soon got boring doing what she wanted all the time, which was why I wanted to break up, and well that was part of the reason, but more importantly it was so I could pursue a relationship with a super hot an' beautiful tiny brunette someone else, who did make me happy, real honest to god happy and has been the only ray of light that has kept me sane through everything.

I was lost in my own thoughts thankful the hallway was quiet, after all it was still pretty early. When the silence was suddenly broken when I heard the thud of a fist or foot thumping against a metal locker and the lazy drawl of...,

"I told you he wouldn't believe you Q, I've known him way longer than you, since the 1st grade ya know, and I knew Huddy wasn't that fucking dumb, I dunno why the fuck you thought he was gonna fall for that act but I'm here and want to be there for my kid, I mean it is _mine_ yeah?"

I recognized the voice as belonging to my buddy Noah (Puck) Puckerman, wondering why he'd be saying that, then understanding why she was trying to pass the baby off as mine, coz let's face it Puck, even though he is my oldest friend he isn't one for being real serious about stuff, he's more interested in how much booze he can con out of the drunks at the pool hall or math lessons he can bunk out of or how many girls he can send sexy text messages to at the same time. Then the silence was broken again by a loud slap and even louder explosion of F bombs echoing around the locker lined hallway. I winced knowing how much Puck's face will be aching after that slap, but can't find it in me to forgive or feel sorry for either of them just yet, I was just glad to be done with her. I felt bad for the baby but that was all.

Obviously I disbelieved Quinn's story immediately knowing her baby wasn't mine, coz like I said never once in nearly 5 months of dating did we ever have sex or get anywhere close without our clothes, coz every time I thought I was getting somewhere she'd stop me and make us pray or I'd get too excited and explode in my pants. For gods sake, give me some credit I'm not that freaking dumb. Then I thought back and realised that the time she said it happened, I was in quarantine at home with shingles, and never saw Quinn anyway coz Mom wouldn't let me near anyone. Rach was the only one who made any effort to keep in contact, but even she wasn't allowed to visit in person we just used Facebook video chat everyday and she'd help me with homework and school stuff that they sent me by e-mail.

I headed towards Rach's locker down the hallway, smiling widely knowing for a fact she'd be there this early to organize her stuff for the day, and to tell her the news. I could see her standing at her locker unpacking her pink back pack… well when I say see her, it was just really her legs covered in her trademark knee high socks and the bottom of her skirt… man for someone so tiny her legs went on for ever which made me groan at the image of what was hiding under the teeny tiny skirt, I wondered if she was wearing the sweater with the kitty cats sitting underneath a rainbow, coz that was my favorite. She looks up at the sound of my footsteps and smiled my favorite Rachel smile, one that makes her chocolate brown eyes crinkle at the corners and shows all her pretty naturally white teeth.

"Morning Rach, it's a super duper awesome morning isn't it! So I was thinking bowling for our date on Saturday night and if the pink ball I saw last time I went is still there, it would be perfect for ya coz it's you know not too heavy and pink and I know for a fact you do like pink that it's one of the many things I know about you."

Her smile falls suddenly and her shoulders slump making the rainbow on her sweater fall so it squishes the kitty cats.

Lowering her face to look at her shoes she says in a weird voice somewhere between sad and hopeless "Oh, um good morning Finn, yes it is a rather spectacular day, at least it was until a few minutes ago."

At her sad voice I ask "What do you mean Rach, I just asked you to go bowling… do you not want to? It doesn't matter if you don't know how coz I can like teach you I'm a pretty good bowler ya know, or are you busy Saturday we could go Friday if you want but I thought you had church an' I don't want you to miss anythi..."

I'm watching her face wanting her smile to come back, instead she sighs then slowly closes her locker, brushes her hair behind her right ear and locks her eyes on mine. "Thank you for your offer to teach me how to bowl and yes the pink ball sounds just perfect … but I can't go Finn, especially with you unless the other glee kids are going as in like a group outing."

She starts to walk off her pretty face all sad and I curse at my self for being stupid (again) but she doesn't know me and Q broke up so most probably thinks I'm two timing.

"Wait Rach please and let me tell you about my morning and then hopefully you'll say yes. Come on lets go to the choir room we still have plenty of time before homeroom." I take hold of her hand and not for the first time marvel at how well it fits into mine, we don't say much on the walk down the hall till we get to our choir room and once I could see it was empty I grab a couple of the chairs from the stack near the drum kit and guide her to sit down then turning my chair to face hers sit down, smiling at the puzzled look on her face.

"I'm sorry if I upset you before Rach you know about our date and all..."

"Finn I..."

"I broke up with Quinn just before by her locker in the hallway, because of the baby, I don't want..."

Her angry tone scares me a little when she says,"Finn Hudson I am shocked! Are you telling me you got a girl pregnant and are just running away?" I thought I knew you better than that... mphff..."

"Mmmm, Oh man just perfect, Rach I've wanted to kiss you for ever and now I'm single, I will hopefully get you to go out with me, so will you Rach go out with me please? To the bowling alley and maybe after we could do more of this new invention I heard about recently that requires two people to press their lips against each others, surely you have heard of it you are always one step ahead of everyone else after all, but I'm more than happy to show you, but please understand no-way would you be a rebound,

But to answer to your question from before no I didn't get anyone pregnant, I know I'm not be the sharpest color pin in the sewing-or pencil tin or whatever, but I do know it's pretty hard to do that if you've never even had sex…, she cheated on me Rach with Puck, apparently it happened when I was sick at home with the shingles."

Rach looks at me still puzzled for a second or two but once my words have computed, I could see the shocked look on her face and angry body language on my behalf. … then that smile is back and my mouth is covered with hers all soft and strawberry flavoured…, yummy.

A happy smile covered my face even through our kiss, then we broke apart for a couple of reasons firstly the lack of air and secondly the bell for homeroom was ringing.

"Come on Rach we have to go but I'll meet you after your math class ok?"

For the rest of the day I ignored the ever growing number of jocks and girls asking if it was true Quinn and me went to splitzville, and the girls especially trying to tuck bits of paper covered in phone numbers into my pockets. Instead spent every moment I could with my best friend Rachel Berry.

* * *

**Saturday morning 2 months after breaking up with Q:**

"Finn honey can you go to the store for me please? I've written a list of food items I need, I've been called in to cover for Margaret at work and won't have time to go myself after, Finny did you hear me?"

I heard Mom calling for me so pausing my favorite transformers cartoon show just as Bumblebee was about to join Optimus Prime and his buddies in a fight for the planet against Megatron, I scrambled up off our too short sofa and shuffled my half-awake giant body into the kitchen, just catching the words "food" and "work".

"Did you say something about food Mom?" I ask rubbing my belly opening the fridge door and looking hopefully inside.

I could feel Mom shaking her head at my question, "Yes, Finn I asked you to go to the store for me, I've been called into work and won't have time to go later, I've left the list and my card on the counter.

Mom laughs and rolls her eyes at the ever hungry look on my face as I jolt awake fully, wondering excitedly if that means Rach can come over, and bake me some cookies or maybe a little something other than cooking, smiling goofily at the thought of what me and my tiny girlfriend got up to last night in my cramped car and what we could do alone all day in my house with much more space, makes my heart beat a little faster and other parts of my anatomy wake up too.

"Hey it's not my fault, I'm a growing boy and need to eat real food regular like 'specially if I'm 'sposed to cope with school, football and keep up with all the dancing in glee..., but then again Rach is always happy to give me extra lessons..."

Cutting off my ramblings with a laugh Mom says, "Burt and Kurt are coming over for dinner remember, and I want everything to be perfect so please make sure you clean your bedroom and pick up all your sport gear from about the house , I don't want Kurt to get offended by the stench and mess he is very sensitive to that sort of smelly sporty boy stuff you know. Now I've got to go have a good day baby and don't get distracted with your video games or girls, remember the house rule. Ok!"

I wanted to ask her why would Kurt would need to go in my room anyway, stuff in there is private, and if I clean it too perfectly I won't be able to find anything. But didn't because she is so happy these days. Instead I just groaned and said.

"Aw Mooom… I have known where babies come from since sixth grade when you showed me that book and explained all about puzzle pieces and feelings and stuff and did that weird show and tell with the rolling pin and a condom, which still freaks me out you know every time I see a cooking show on TV, and I haven't forgotten what happened with the last girl, but you know I never went there right not even close! But me and Rach hardly get any alone time to just chill, her Dads are just like you thinking we are going to run off and elope or have wild sex all over the house, and every time we are together at their house and her Dads' are home, Mr Hiram talks about his antique blunderbuss and how he is an excellent shot, or Mr Leroy makes a big production of wheeling his chopping block into the living room like one of those TV cooking guys on that Iron Chef show, with a baguette stuck inside a bell pepper or an onion ring, then waves his meat cleaver around and starts to hack it up, grinning and nodding at me like a maniac the whole time. And I'm pretty sure he is letting me know what will happen to my er… um junk if it gets to close to Rach."

Laughing out loud at my sour face and annoyed huff Mom just rubs her hand over my face, reaches up on her toes, presses a kiss to my left cheek and says lovingly. "It's because I love you baby and after the last time I'm a bit wary of your girlfriends' but… well anyway, maybe we can have Rachel over for dinner one night soon then, so I can meet her again properly… oh shoot look at the time I've got to go bye."

Mumbling half to myself about how Rach is so much more better and not one bit like that lying, cheating blonde. I hear Mom laugh again then the slamming of the sticky front door and her car rumble in to life and take off.

Still huffing and frowning deeply I turn back to the fridge and dig around in the crisper basket emerging with a bright red apple, staring at it and trying the spell I watched Harry Potter's buddy Ron do in the movie the other night, when he was trying to change his pet rat from brown to yellow. Hoping to magically transform my apple into a cheese burger or pepperoni pizza, but deciding after five minutes of solid staring and mumbling like a dweeb that was not going to happen, so I shrugged my shoulders and bit into it.

Cursing under my breath that the lord cheeses was obviously not on my side today, I sighed deeply again and instead of returning to the living room sofa and the TV, I picked up the list and credit card Mom left on the counter as well as the bundle of recyclable bags and slouched out the door to my truck. My good mood gone at the news of our dinner guests.

Wandering around the store, gave me time to think about things like how I didn't think Mom should be so freaking happy to be dating, coz ever since she started going out with Burt Hummel 6 months ago, she forgot about my dad Christopher Hudson. I don't think it matters that I never knew my Father in person, only through the stories Mom told me and the photo albums, but I figure me and Mom had been okay this far so why did she need anyone else.… Or for that matter be so down on Rach, I thought she liked my girl, maybe it's just her way of making sure I didn't get too involved at such a young age I don't know, but there is no way I wanna get rid of Rach.

Then there was Kurt!

I wasn't sure how to feel about that, sure I knew Kurt was gay, it really wasn't hard to notice when a guy wore a skirt to school and spent more time in the bathroom than most guys I knew or girls for that matter, that honestly didn't bother me. It's just the way Kurt is every time he sees me, hugging and touching my arm or shoulder all the time, or offers to demonstrate his fancy face creams and treatments on me, 'n going on about T zones (something I could never understand I hadn't heard of any new traffic rules or parking zones around town lately and I like to keep up just in-case the mailmen change their routes or something or maybe the Police made a special** T**eenager only zone on the highway), and wondered how he would hear I just figured his Dad musta heard something down at his tire store.

As well as always shoving fashion magazines under my nose telling me how much hotter I'd look in some ridiculously expensive designer _haute couture _(whatever that is, but it doesn't sound good) fashion, instead of my puffy vests and striped sweaters and jeans from K-Mart, (which I feel comfortable in, just putting that out there) and how he'd be more than happy to take me shopping, and while we were at the mall we could look at lamps and throws for my room.

Most of the guys on the football and hockey teams give me a hard time about turning gay, and how they hope Kurt is on top when we are _'doin' it'_. I usually walk away but when it gets too much my fist finds their face and they shut up.

Don't get me wrong I like Kurt as a person and a glee mate, and I appreciate his talent, he is nearly as good as Rach but that was all. The idea of sharing my Mom with Burt and Kurt Hummel was too much. I also knew Kurt wasn't always as nice to Rach as he could be, picking on her clothes and complaining because she was always getting the best solos, and that Mr. Schue always paired her and me for duets and stuff, which made me a very happy guy, coz nothing made me happier than singing with my girl even before we became a real couple, but now we are it is better than the Cubs winning the world series or the Carolina Panthers winning the Superbowl, (which is a good possibility due to the way their LB number 59, and their QB have been playing lately). But having Rach as my girlfriend is the boss.

Then there was the time Kurt gave Rach a makeover and turned her into a leather clad biker chic, but I stupidly told her she looked more like a sad clown hooker, coz her hair was all pouffy and the makeup..., man! It did not suit her at all it made her look trashy, bright red lip stuff instead of her regular soft pink shiny stuff that smelt and tasted like strawberry (yummy), and how I much preferred her natural look, sequined leg warmers, fluffy cardigans, knee high socks, tiny skirts and stuff. I do remember telling her I really liked her and that she was cool but I needed to go and I shouldn't have even been in her bedroom. She went all quiet after that and started to cry but as I was still dating Quinn I couldn't hold and kiss her like I wanted to, but I was super happy to see her the next day back in her normal clothes, though I felt a bit flat when she didn't give me her normal beaming smile or talk to me when I met her by her locker the next morning.

I know I shouldn't have been so happy to spend time with another girl 'specially as I had a girlfriend, but Quinn was obviously elsewhere, screwing my best friend and didn't care, so I figured I could actually enjoy my Q free time without feeling guilty. It probably made me look like a two-timing jerk and I own that but I never slept with Rach, though that kiss we shared in the auditorium was magic, till I got over excited and came in my pants… but well anyway, it all worked out for the best me and Rach are together now.

Cursing at my cart's wobbly wheel as I'm trying to move around the store without knocking down the stacks of olives in jars and cans of tomatoes lining the aisles, (wondering why they have to make it like a freaking obstacle course) and at the same time read the list. I was busily absorbed in the flour shelf, wondering why there needed to be so many different types, I mean what the heck is Spelt and what is the difference 'tween bread, cake, pasta and all purpose flour it all does the same job surely? When I heard my name being called from the other end of the aisle, and recognising the voice as belonging to my glee and Spanish teacher, I looked up and waved my arm in answer.

"Hey Mr Schue, how's it going? What brings you here?" I shook my head hearing the voice in there that sounded like it was talking to an idiot, _"Duh Finn you dumbass Mr. Schue needs to eat too." _But the sad look on my teachers face made me feel like giving the man a hug but didn't think that was the right thing to do in the middle of a store.

"Hey Finn, I could be better but you don't want to hear about my troubles, I just thought I'd say hi." He looks down at the list I was holding in my hand, then the shelf and picked up a packet of gluten free self raising flour handing it to me and saying, "I think this is the one you are looking for, but I'll let you get on with your shopping now have a good weekend Finn."

"Oh, um yeah thanks Mr. S, too many different types huh...Um are you OK? You don't look good, hey listen I'm nearly done here if you wanna to talk about what's bugging you we could go and get a burger or something, coz I can always eat ha, ha. I mean there's probably not anything I can do to help you only bein' a kid an' all, but I don't mind listening. I've not got plans till later since Rach can't come over, coz Mom like laid down the law about having girls over when she's not there, all we'd be doing is watchin' a movie or not watchin' it… but er... instead Kurt and his Dad are coming over for dinner. I'd much rather see Rach, man the 'things' we'd be able to do all alone… but erm… well this dinner is real important to my Mom so yeah…"

Smiling slightly at his student's eagerness to spend time with his girlfriend and the thought of what Finn meant by things they could be doing had Will's jealously monster making a sudden surge to the surface, thinking kids these days have no idea what it is like in an adult relationship and that it isn't all just making out or a competition to get to home base and over protective parents. But just lately he wishes he was 16 again and that was all he had to worry about

In a sad voice Mr. S said "Thanks Finn but you don't want to spend your Saturday listening to my problems." he turned away with a pat on my shoulder and randomly picked packets and tins off the shelves as he walked up the aisle. He got halfway along then suddenly turned and said, "I'll meet you at the Jack-Apple in fifteen minutes Finn, my treat yeah?"

I'd finished my grocery shopping and was tucking the bags away under the bench seat of my truck, then just as I shoved the last bag under my fingers felt something soft, when I pulled it out suddenly my face got hot and my shorts shrunk, coz in my hand I was holding Rach's soft pink panties that must have got lost last night during our make-out at the drive-in, swallowing deeply and willing my boner away I quickly tucked them back under the seat, making a mental note to take them inside when I got home and hide them in my closet where I know Mom won't look, then happily reliving the night before made my way to the _**'**__**Jack-Apple **__**B**__**urger **__**B**__**ar'**_spotting my teacher in a booth towards the back of the place.

"Hey Mr Schue" I said happily as I squeezed into the small green vinyl booth, wincing slightly as the skin on the back of my thigh uncovered by my shorts stuck to the seat.

Surprized by my voice Mr. Schue jumps in his seat and says in a startled tone "Oh hey Finn, you came? I've not ordered but just get what you want like I said my treat."

"Cool, thanks Mr. S."

I kept feeling like Mr, S was watching me reading over the menu and it made me a little nervous, I spent a few minutes licking my lips, trying to decide what to order probably looking like a little kid in a candy store trying to choose what to spend his 50 cent allowance on. I felt a bit sorry for my teacher and thought how sad his life has obviously become when his only friend seemed to be a 16-year-old kid, and just hope no one thinks he is a pervert or kidnapper. But I finally settle for a loaded burger, a side of fries and a large raspberry soda.

I'd just finished telling the waitress my order and waiting for Mr. Schue to tell her what he wanted when he just shakes his head at her and opens his mouth with what us kids these days call word vomit, and starts talking and keeps on talking like he can't stop till he has got everything off his chest.

I think he was thankful I just listened and didn't try to interrupt... I mean what did I know about being a husband and crazy wives and all?

He started with how he discovered Terri (that's Mrs. Schue) had been keeping a mega secret for the past 5 months, (faking being pregnant is pretty mega) only telling him in a rage after he confronted her about some padded belt thingy he found in the closet while looking for his purple velvet jacket he was going to wear that week in glee club coz we were doing his favorite disco era as the theme.

(I cringed a bit at the word disco coz let's face it disco was dead no matter how hard our teacher tried to tell us otherwise and the costumes MAN! The ones at school he wanted us to wear were from Mr. S's time at McKinley, and according to Mercedes they still smelt like they were from the 8o's, white flared pants and orange hippy shirts, the girls looked ok in the tight yellow body suit well Rach anyway… sigh, but we were all really glad he canned the disco idea). I focused back on my teacher who thankfully didn't seem to notice my mind had been elsewhere. He was still talking in a toneless ramble.

"… sister-in-law Kendra apparently told Terri to lie about the baby because she was trying to keep me from leaving her and trying to relive my dreams of being the golden boy from glee club and playing dress ups on the stage trying to teach you lot of geeky losers who don't know your right foot from your left in the lame ass glee club, and if I had a proper job like an accountant they (meaning SHE) could have a better life. Not live pay-check to pay-check then she could have all the things she needed especially a hot glue gun that worked."

(I was gonna ask why that was so important and whether she thought to put those little sticks of glue in it that melted when it got hot but thought I'd better not, but figured a tube of Elmer's would have worked just as well surely).

"Then when I asked her what she was doing to do when it was time for the baby to be born she said Kendra was going to organize some sort of secret weekend shopping trip down in Cincinnati or someplace and talk some teenaged Mom into handing over her baby, then had the nerve to ask if there were any pregnant girls at McKinley."

I frowned and huffed loudly at that coz I did know my right from my left, and anyway what's wrong with wanting to be good at something. I could've sworn her plan was like baby stealing, and against the law, man! Mrs. Schue sure had a twisted idea of how to treat the person you're supposed to love.

At the look of anger on my face at his words, Mr. Schue patted my forearm, shook his head and continued with his story,

"I'd retaliated with a comment about her Pottery Barn credit card that she used to buy 3 Balinese toilet brush sets. But how can the fact that they are made overseas make any difference and why did they need 3 of the freaking things they only had 1 damn toilet! A toilet that she never cleaned anyway just told me to do it as all the bending and sweating was making the rash on her belly worse, then flat-out refused my offer of special romantic couple time to let me see and rub some of my Mom's special moisturiser onto her skin so it didn't get infected."

"Kendra also said she knew for a fact they were hiring down at HW Menken and as I was a going nowhere teacher I could be an accountant it didn't take many more brains because the computers did everything all I would need to do was punch in the right numbers and such, plus the pay and benefits were much better, and then Kendra said she shouldn't settle…"

Mr. Schue slammed his hand on the table then, making me jump and the dishes rattle, and in a loud voice says,

"I cut off my wife's excuses and was well and truly past hearing about my damn annoying, always getting in the way bitch of a sister-in-law. Who from the moment me and Terri got engaged when we were college seniors, tried to brain-wash her and totally make my life hell. Neither woman understanding or caring that my passion was teaching, not stuck in an office pressing buttons on a fucking calculator all day. And I have no idea how my brother in law Phil hasn't smothered her in her sleep for the way she never let up on her nagging and controlling of him even down to the foods he can eat, and don't get me started on their kids who I think are the devil's spawn and are only getting worse.

He just shakes his head in disbelief and continues with, "Can't understand how the woman I have loved since high school could lie tome about something as important as a baby. Then ignoring Terri's sobs I walked out of the kitchen heading to the bedroom and throwing whatever clothes that came to hand in a duffle bag along with my bathroom stuff, then grabbing a pillow and comforter off the spare bed just walked past her without a word and slammed the door on the way out. Got in the car, not knowing where I was going but ending up hours later at McKinley's parking lot with a bottle of scotch, and with every mouthful of alcohol, Terri's words that reverberated around my brain I took to heart, lamenting the fact that I never did gave myself a chance to fulfil my dreams of performing on my beloved Broadway. A dream I'd had long before me and Terri met in high school. But I promise Finn I'll do whatever I can to make sure you kids in glee club that actually have the drive and talent to succeed do..."

I couldn't help but feel bad for Mr. Schue and was trying to think of something to say but by the time I'd finished my mouthful of burger Mr. S had started to talk again.

"You know, she was my first serious girlfriend, first everything really and in hindsight I wished I'd played the field a bit more and dated other girls instead of settling down so early.

His eyes bore into mine, (making me me feel guilty, for what I didn't know but it was weird) and his tone turns even more serious if that was possible, "Promise me Finn, that you'll experience life a bit more before you settle for one girl because one girlfriend at sixteen isn't enough to base a future on.…"

I nodded my head and said "Ok Mr. Schue." He also nodded but I don't really think he heard me and started to talk again his face going all soft and smiley.

"Maybe I should have dated Mindy Andrews man, she was hot! She was a year older than me and in the volleyball team and boy did she have a nice rack, or maybe Trisha Burnett from my history class she would send me little notes in class and sometimes make my favorite chocnana cookies, she even asked me to prom my junior year… man I wish I'd gone with her she ended up going with my buddy Perry Jacobson and the last time I checked out her Facebook page they had just renewed their wedding vows. Then there was Meghan and Tess they were twins and shared everything DUDE! Now that would have been fun.… then there was April she was a senior when I was just a freshman and between you and me the reason I joined glee club, you know Finn my biggest dream in high school was to sing a duet with her but she never even noticed me too busy being extraordinary on stage or making goo eyes at her man Vinny I wonder where she is now maybe I'll ask Mr. Google later."

"Oh man I wish I'd listened to what my old man told me on my 16th birthday he said very seriously, '_Son remember, __t__hat Women are like busses there's one along every 10 minutes. The secret is to be careful which one you ride. A joyride is fine, __but make sure to take __your__ raincoat and __don't get __caught __on the wrong one __and end up in a dead end__!_ Of course at the time I figured he was telling me to you know be safe and always carry a condom or two but I've since figured it was his way of telling me not to use my first woody for a girl as the deciding factor for my future partner. MAN! I wish I'd freaking listened to him."

_But due to his unintentional selfishness and negative talk little does William Schuester realize it would cause his favorite student to do something drastic and deeply hurt two innocent kids who really do have something special between them and are destined to be soul mates._

My face was red with embarrassment hearing all this from my teacher, I swallow deeply and squirm in my uncomfortable seat a bit and swirl my cold fries through the ketchup on my plate just for something to do wanting to leave but seemingly unable to make myself get up, Mr Schue starts to talk again but this time he notices me, shrugs his shoulders and send me an apologetic smile for dumping all his baggage on me. Everyone in glee knew that Mr. S and his wife had split up and that she was never pregnant but what he was telling me shocked me to the max I had no idea he was going through all that crap.

Then suddenly he smiles widely at me and changes the topic of conversation. "How have you been since the baby drama Finn? Trust me, I get it, and it sucks."

"Yeah well I'm not sorry, I'm way too young to be a Dad, it just stinks that Quinn thought I would be stupid enough to believe her crap. But I'm with Rach now and I'm halfway to being in love with her, I really feel settled and happy knowing I can be myself not just some girl's boost up the social ladder."

Will Schuester nods his head as he watches Finn, a goofy love struck smile making his entire face light up with childish innocence, it brings a tiny smile to Will's face before he sighs deeply and runs both his hands through his dark curls as he listens to Finn recite his order for pie to the pretty young waitress who he notices is having a bit of trouble writing down what Finn is saying because she is too busy staring at him like he is an award winning movie or rock star who is followed by groupies and screaming girls everywhere he goes.

"You seem to be handling it fine Finn."

"Well, it's because I realized that I had to find this new person inside of me, the one that was okay with what happened, and Rach said that it obviously wasn't right with Quinn and that I should just go for what makes me happy."

Taking a couple of Finn's cold fries which he dipped absentmindedly in his coffee cup and then his mouth before realizing and spitting into a napkin, Will swallows and says sadly "Finn, that guy who made all those bad choices, who ignored the signs, he's gone. This new, more experienced, more interesting guy is here."

"Oh, you mean like, meeting other girls? Because like I said I'm dating Rachel now, and that is very cool, tho' it could be better if I was getting a bit more action… but we do stuff..."

"NO! It's not about dating someone else and filling a sex quota or whatever, you are much too young to settle for just one girl when there are hundreds out there, and until you experience life a bit more you won't know if you've met the one you want to be with for life or just settling for the girl that makes you happy now, remember what I've just told you and my experiences. It's all about being okay just being you!  
Come on, you're a rock star, Finn. You're like Jagger, Morrison, and just to give you the heads up the next theme in glee is songs with the word _Hello_ in the title"

"Yeah, yeah, I like that. But Mr. Schue, Rach is cool and I really like her a lot, but I get what you mean two girlfriends probably isn't enough to make a permanent future decision on"

"Good, good! that's the idea Finn, there are plenty more cherries on the tree, you should be focusing on yourself instead and if the universe wants you and Rachel to be together later on down the road, then it will work itself out, but for the minute _**you are the man! **_Monday at school I want to meet the new and improved Finn Hudson."

"Yeah? Well, I like what you said about me being like Morrison, and the doors have a '_hello' _song… So maybe I could find myself and do my glee assignment at the same time.

Nodding at me and slapping my shoulder Mr. Schue mumbles something about "good boy, man I wonder..." nodding again and forgetting he had just unloaded a truck load of his crap on me he seemed lost in his own thoughts and doesn't even notice me leave. I was uncomfortable hearing all that stuff and didn't think he would or should open up so much with a student, I thought he'd just say how upset he was about not being a Dad and what was his wife thinking lying like that surely he had deserved better, he always thought he was doing ok as a husband.

XXXXX

On my way home my mind was running over everything Mr. Schue said about settling for one girl, and the crap Mom has gone through over the years dating losers, and her brand new relationship with Burt Hummel. But I knew what me and Rach had was special and worth working for and how I know she's the one I want to be with years down the road. But for some weird reason the words Mr. Schue said, kept rolling around around in my head the rest of the day. Causing my Mom to ask if I was ok because I begged out of the Sorry game marathon after her special dinner that I didn't even feel like eating that night with Burt and Kurt.

Kurt, made some weird comment about "girls and how they're my problem, coz they're up they're down... girls! It's enough to make you want to give up women altogether". I wasn't really interested in what he was on about so I just sent him a funny look and walked out of the room, ignoring the knocking on the door a bit later and Kurt's voice calling through asking "if I wanted to share some hot milk and have a chat."

I was off my food not even wanting the big steak and mashed potatoes Mom offered to cook special on Sunday night coz she was so happy, and had made plans to go out with Burt again on Tuesday night for the oldies bowling league.

This whole relationship business had my mind in such a tangle, which caused me to take some bad advice from Mr. Schuester who when I finally get a moment to think clearly really shouldn't be offering advice to anyone let alone a vulnerable teenager.

But in my mind the biggest and most abominable mistake I'd made in the past week was telling my sexy, angel of a girlfriend who I'm madly in love with and want to spend forever by her side...,

"_**T****hat**** I ****don't want to be her boyfriend." **_

The stunned look on her beautiful face as I just walked away leaving a silent and stunned Rachel standing in the hallway being jostled by the hordes of kids now clogging the hallways to get to their lockers before the first period bell goes, and for the few minutes I stood and watched her from around a bank of lockers I wanted to grab back my stupid words and just hold her tight and kiss her till we both forgot what a douche I'd been. But I couldn't just yet, I only hoped with everything I had that she'd forgive me and understand where my head is at. I can sort of understand why my glee teacher said what he did, 'cause poor Mr. Schue is going through his own crisis, but that doesn't help me with my love life and as much as I like Mr. Schue and think he is a great teacher, I really want to punch him in the face right now, and I can't even tell him what his dumbass advice did to me and Rach, coz he's not even in freaking school this week due to some Teachers conference or something. I would take it if she never spoke to me again. It would kill me but I knew it was my fault.

I didn't understand how mine and Rachel's breakup got around the school so quick either or really why anyone else would care, but the minute I walked into my last class of the day two cheerleaders in our glee club Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce came prancing up to me hand in hand and asked if I wanted to go on a date with them, I said no right away coz, I didn't want to date anyone that wasn't Rach and once my stupid mind sorts its self out I will get her back! The cheerleaders pouted and rubbed their hands all over my chest saying that I was a great dancer and wouldn't take no for an answer so they'd see me at Breadsticks tonight at 8. I shook my head no again and walked away knowing there was no way in hell I'd be meeting them anywhere. I was going to ask what world were they in to think my dancing was anything but a mess, but didn't want to be anywhere near them any longer than necessary, but it was hard trying to organize my giant body into anything that resembled rhythm.

Then that weird Jacob dude that runs the school newspaper asking all sorts of personal questions about Rachel's boobs, where were her favorite erogenous zones and was she a good french kisser coz now she was free he was in with a chance, and he wouldn't have to kill his parents and give me his house as a bribe because Rach was single and he'd catch her on the rebound. Instead of answering him with words I just landed my fist in his face and shoved his damn camera and microphone on top of the highest shelf I could find and walked away. My football team mates kept slapping me on the back and congratulating me for dumping the queen of the freaks and inviting me to party with them and some hot sexy cheerleaders, saying how the super hott girls would get my mind back on track and push me back up the cool meter. Again I ignored them but I gave them all the finger and walked away there was too many to fight and come out alive.

My heart broke at the sad look on her face every time that week I saw Rach, and I was reminded of my stupid decision, and the way she seems to have lost the music inside that made her glow with happiness, as well as her little skirts and knee socks (god I miss them) instead she must be borrowing her Dads' clothes coz everything she wears lately is super baggy and not her at all.

* * *

**Rachel-Monday morning:**

Merrily skipping along the McKinley high school hallway towards her very cute boyfriend of 2 glorious months, whom she can see waiting by her locker Rachel sighs with happiness, and wonders how she ever managed to live without him.

She is lost in her own love bubble and is not paying any attention to the jibes and nasty names or comments about her clothes shouted at her by the _'popular crowd', _ made up mainly of cheerleaders, football and hockey jocks hanging all over each other and pushing kids out of their way. Nothing can bring her down this morning, it is a perfect day and will be even more perfect later when she has glee club and gets to sing with Finn. She is hoping Mr Schue has picked a beautiful love duet for them to sing, if not she has a binder full and can, at a moment's notice instruct Brad on which music to play on his piano.

Finally reaching her locker she wraps her arms around Finn's middle and squeezes at the same time as pressing her face into his letterman jacket covered back, taking a deep inhale of his scent, her head feeling light.

Finn turns around slowly and pulls out of her arms his normally happy face and big dimpled smile gone, he instead moves back even further rubbing his hand over the back of his neck and jiggling nervously from one foot to the other, his eyes looking everywhere but at her.

Trying to figure out what is wrong with him Rachel reaches out to take his hand in hers, startled and saddened by the quick jerky movement as Finn pulls out of her reach quickly shoving his hands in his jean pockets.

"Finn whatever is the matter, have I done something to upset you? or... I know it must be hard to be my boyfriend…"

Before she can get another word out Finn has opened his mouth and the words he is saying have momentarily rendered her deaf.

"I don't think I want to be your boyfriend! Look, Rachel, you're really awesome, but I think I need to connect with my inner rock star before I can fully commit to one woman. I need to find out who I am now alone!"

Not giving her time to answer or even ask what has caused this sudden change of heart, because only days ago after their Friday night date Finn had declared his deep feelings and she hers, after which they shared kisses that ended up with them half naked on the back seat of his car.

_**Rachel-Monday afternoon:**_

Walking down the hall for her last few classes of the day just thinking about Finn and what caused his out of the blue behaviour that morning, Rachel was lost in her own mind like she has been all day. When she was suddenly grabbed around the waist from behind, spun around so quickly it made her head dizzy when her tiny body slammed against the nearest wall, and before she could scream or do anything really, someone has pressed their mouth over hers their groin against her thigh and a hand over her right boob squeezing roughly. Rachel was momentarily shocked but suddenly found her wits and instantly brought her right knee up and as hard as she could manage jammed it into her attacker's privates which thankfully made him let go of her and hold himself with both hands. She then slapped him as hard as possible across the face knocking his glasses off his face and in the strongest voice she could muster lets him have it. Which caused stares and crude smart mouthed comments from other kids egging Jacob on even to the point of offering him advice and saying that she'd be begging for it ha, ha.. Rachel was not shocked in the least that no one bothered to assist her.

"HOW DARE YOU ASSAULT ME JACOB BEN-ISRAEL, I HAVE NEVER SHOWN THE SLIGHTEST INTEREST IN YOUR CREEPY ATTENTIONS, SO BE WARNED MY FATHERS' WILL HEAR ABOUT THIS AS WILL MR FIGGINS. Now get out of my way before I forget I'm a lady and hit you again.

Ignoring his pathetic mumbling apology and wishes she was his, Rachel leaves Jacob still slumped against the lockers breathing heavily and calling out to her that "I love a forceful woman it makes for fun times in the sack my sexy Jewish love button, call me anytime of the day or night, or I'll call you my love we could make beautiful music together."

Walking quickly and trying to keep her emotions on a level heading, Rachel makes her way to Principal Figgins's office and politely but forcefully barges her way past the nice secretary Mrs. Denny-Clarke, into see the man busily polishing his large collection of brass bird statues.

"Excuse me for just barging in Mr. Figgins but I must alert you to the fact that innocent young women are not safe to walk the halls of McKinley high without being molested, now what are you going to to about it hmm? I have just been accosted by that irritating and offensive pervert Jacob Ben-Israel in the English hallway. There were many witnesses but none will probably assist in the matter as they probably just assumed Jacob and I were indulging in some Public Display of Affection, something I can assure you would never happen in a million years ugh…. Now please make a note or something to remind you to deal with his unwelcome and predatory behaviour as soon as possible, and remember my Fathers',** who** **are both lawyers **will not be happy to hear this sort of behaviour goes on at this school and will take the necessary steps on my behalf. But in full honesty my knee did find his privates only in self defence you understand, so hand out whatever punishment you see fit. Goodbye."

Not giving him time to splutter out an answer Rachel leaves and makes it to her calculus class with about 5 minutes to spare, again just going through the motions but is more than happy to hear over the PA system Mr. Figgins's heavily accented and normally boring tone angrily summoning Jacob Ben-Israel to his office.

As soon as the bell went ending school for the day, Rachel couldn't be more relieved and for the first time ever thankful Mr. Schuester was away on a teachers conference or something which meant no glee club. Because she is still trying to get her head around the words that are on repeat in her brain _**"I don't think I want to be your boyfriend." **_also not understanding where thatodious Ben-Israel thought he had the right to assault her like he did. Mr. Figgins certainly was not happy when she demanded he do something about him.

She isn't even sure how she made it through the day because for once she showed no interest in her classes not even caring when she was chastised by numerous teachers for being late and not paying attention in class.

Rachel was, for a better word lost, and all the way home she relived every moment of her relationship with Finn trying to work out what she did to make him break up with her. She does concede that she was probably a little over zealous in her efforts to educate Finn in the finer art of Broadway and the cultural side of life, but really it is important to be knowledgeable in the arts and which fork to use at dinner, and Finn seemed to be happy to learn these things never letting on that he thought she was pushing him to be someone he wasn't, more often than not he'd be the one to bring up questions about how to act in fancy restaurants and should he maybe wear a suit when he came to her house for dinner, and only last week he wanted to spend their date looking up other musicals and their sound tracks so in his words he could get to know her better through the music she loved.. So no, it had to be something else and being Rachel Barbra Berry she was determined to find out what was wrong with her soul-mate!

The minute she walked in her front door her 'stiff upper lip' (borrowing her English cousin Lizziebeth's favourite saying) lost all its stiff upper and started to wobble taking her bottom lip along for the ride thus opening the dam holding back her tears, and of course Daddy immediately noticed her sad face and obvious lack of Finn.

"Baby girl is everything ok? Is Finn alright?" Hiram calls out looking at her over the top of his glasses, the hand holding his newspaper scrunched tight on the edges at the sight of his daughter's expression.

"No daddy everything is not ok..., finnbrokepwithmetoday-cozhewantstofindoutwhoheisasarockstarorsomething-andnotbetiedtojustonewoman…. Then jacobben-israel kissedmeandsqueezedmyboobroughly."

The second the undecipherable jumble of words have left her mouth Rachel bursts into loud sobs, her father at a loss as what to do because normally his Rachel is the strong level headed one in emotional situations, but this sudden meltdown has him worried. Though he did manage to understand the word Finn and assumes it is boyfriend related. So putting his glasses and newspaper on the coffee table he meets Rachel in the foyer and wraps his arms around her feeling his shirt dampen instantly with her tears.

"Honey come sit, and tell Daddy all about what's bothering you, has Finn forced you to do something?… How dare he… wait let me get my shotgun and I'll go and have a word, maybe I should take Papa's cleaver just in case I'm sure I can look convincing."

Thinking to himself that he can't believe the boy would do anything ungentlemanly, as he knows Finn thinks the world of his daughter which is obvious every time he looks at her. He and Leroy only make a production of the over protective threatening father act, well, because they can, but in all honesty they really do like Finn and know how much their Rachel cares for him, but even at their young age they can see the feelings shared between their tiny daughter and the tall drummer are real, age is only a number after-all!

Sniffing away her tears Rachel sits up straight and shakes her head worriedly, grabbing at Hiram's arm to keep him in his seat and not go after Finn.

"N-no Daddy he hasn't done anything like that, please don't hurt Finn, he must be having some personal crisis at the moment, and I'm positive once I figure out what is wrong with him we will get back to being Finchel. Because I know that whatever is bothering him can be sorted out without me having to loose him. But the Ben-Israel aspect of it needs your immediate attention, so maybe you should call Principal Figgins, though I don't 'spose Jacob will be in too much of a hurry to molest anyone again as I did use my knee very effectively. Now if you'll excuse me I must go and draw up a list of things to do to get my Finny back, thank you Daddy for listening but I'm ok now."

Pressing a soft kiss on Hiram's cheek Rachel bounds up from her seat and up the stairs. Leaving her father stunned at the sudden change in her behavior. His own temper though suddenly hits the highest level when the words Jacob, kissed and touching boob compute. He immediately digs his cell phone out from under his newspaper and angrily dials McKinley High school announcing himself and demanding in his most stern courtroom tone to speak with Mr. Figgins immediately if not sooner.

Grabbing a notepad and pen from her tidy and well organized desk, as well as her cell phone, Rachel sits in her window seat adjusting the pink cushion at her back and starts to write beginning with the heading in bold underlined letters **GET MY SOULMATE BACK!** each idea marked with a golden star sticker.

After 10 minutes of writing she decided to start her campaign by sending Finn a text message knowing it would give him the opportunity to know how she feels and answer back if he wants. She also knows it probably looks to the nasty Quinns' and Santana types of the world like she's being pathetic and chasing a lost cause, as a popular guy like Finn couldn't possibly find anything worthwhile or gain points on the popularity ladder in dating her, she knows different her and Finn are meant to be! Scrolling through her cell she brings up his number and starts to type.

**Hi Finn, **

**I just wanted to let you know that as much as your breaking up with me hurt, I understand you must be having some sort of personal crisis to deal with.**

**But please don't cut me out of your life completely just know you are my best friend no matter what the status of our relationship is, and I hope you still consider me the same. **

**I am here when you are ready to talk, just know Finn Hudson I love you and am positive we can sort this issue quickly as I know we are destined to be Finchel for a long time to come.**

**Rachel B Berry* 3 3 **

* * *

By Wednesday I was ready to go and get my girl back, well I'd wanted her back on Monday, (_you idiot Hudson you_ _shouldn't have broken up with her in the first place then should you?")__. _ I shook my head and swore under my breath, telling the little voice in my head belonging to my annoying but right mind twin for the millionth time to "SHUT THE FUCK UP"_. _I was trying to think straight but it was really hard to hear my own thoughts even if I'd wanted to, due to the Madonna music being played at an ear spilling volume over the loud speakers.

Coz when I opened my locker that morning and saw the plate of light pink oval shaped cookies with the words _'I'm sorry' _written in red icing. I started to cry knowing that Rach thinks it's her fault I broke up with her. I was not coping well with the lack of Rachel in my life and had had enough of being without her. I was reaching for the edge of the plastic wrap covering the cookies, when I felt a presence next to me and a super strong choking perfume, so I knew it wasn't Rach she always smelt like vanilla and strawberries, followed by a voice I really didn't want to be anywhere near me.

"Hey there Finnocence looking good, you know I think we can help each other. Now you've got rid of the blonde barbie queen wannabe and the virginal, goodwill reject bin, sweater wearing hobbit, and are looking to up your cred on the cool meter, you and me should get together and do the deed, you cash in your glaringly obvious V card and I get the head bitch in charge title in this dump. Now that the sad gossip hungry little peons around here know pregger's kid isn't yours, and she is too fat and hormonal to fit into her uniform. Sooo, it's a win-win situation so don't be late for our special adult playtime at the Budget Dreams Motel tomorrow night at 8, room 69, I'll even bring the condoms coz I'm nice like that see ya stud!"

She saunters away her tiny skirt bouncing against her butt and ponytail swinging across her back. Looking like she owned the place making kids scatter in all directions trying to get out of her way, till she got to the end of the hallway where Brittany was waiting, they then linked their pinky fingers and took off, probably to find more kids to terrorise.

I couldn't get my brain to connect with my mouth, I was stunned at the way Santana just propositioned me but at the same time super pissed at the way she put Rach down again. And it wasn't till I heard a familiar noise from across the hallway, I spun around only to see Rach's tiny body running down the hall, her head bent down so I knew she was crying but more importantly she must have heard what Santana (Satan) said to me and now probably thought I dumped her so I could sleep with the bitchy cheerleader (it will never happen). Rach and me spent ages talking the other night how we want to share our first times with each other as we both know what we have is special and long lasting _(__it was__till you__fucked it up Hudson)._

I was so angry I punched my locker door so hard it swung back and whacked me in the face. Cursing at the pain in my hand and now my face I quickly shoved the stuff I needed for social studies and english (my least favorite subjects mainly coz Rach isn't in my classes) into my backpack and then slammed my now dented locker shut, not caring about getting in trouble for damaging school property.

I tried calling Rach all that afternoon and when I got home from school but she wasn't picking up, I even sent her text messages apologising for my shitty behavior this week but still no answer. I re-read her text messages over and over just to pretend we were still together.

I made sure to keep out of Santana's way the next day, everyone thought I'd gone crazy I'm sure, coz every time I saw a red and white cheerio uniform I hid under a desk or raced to the bathroom, but of course while I was hiding from Santana I also missed seeing Rach so I couldn't talk to her, she still wouldn't answer my calls or texts.

Mom didn't know what was wrong with me I was moping at home not eating and snapping at her every time she spoke to me. I finally told her in a fit of anger that Rach and I broke up, when she was on about how wonderful Kurt's advice on clothes was and how they had such a good time the other day shopping and how he could help with my clothes choices and how wonderful it is to have such a caring smart boy around and that I should spend more time with him instead of worrying about girls.

I thought she would be at least a little sympathetic but all she said was "Never mind honey there are plenty more girls out there and you are only 16. Now remember Burt and I are going out tomorrow night so Kurt suggested maybe you boys could spend the evening watching movies and some quality time bonding, I'll even pay for your favorite pepperoni Pizza… I know it's a school night but a treat every now and then is nice, what do you think Finny?"

I didn't even answer I just stormed out of the kitchen and up to my room slamming the door so hard it made everything rattle. My life was in the toilet, (again with the crap reference but do you see how depressed I am?).

When Will Schuester walked into his choir room at 3.35pm, for that Friday's glee club meeting, (he'd been away at a teachers conference for a week, then sick with the flu so there had been no glee club for two weeks) he thought for a moment he was in the wrong class and just to make sure he took a few steps back to check the room name on the door, because normally his kids were talking and laughing about whatever plans they had for the weekend or cussing out their teachers for giving them too many assignments or pop quizzes that week, or just mucking about in general having impromptu jam sessions, and Finn and Rachel lost in their own little world either singing a love ballad or just looking at each other.

But today was certainly different the kids were in huddles of 2 or 3 whispering among themselves their curious looks seeming switching between Finn and Rachel. But more worrying was the scene of his leaders sitting on opposite sides of the room looking for all money like they'd just been told Christmas had been cancelled, or in Rachel's case as she is Jewish her GPA had dropped to a -5.9, and her idol Barbra Streisand had just announced on TMZ that she was getting a nose job and quitting the music scene and moving to outback Australia to become a cook on a sheep ranch.

It was then he realised what his _'advice'_ to Finn had done and he instantly regrets saying what he did, never in a thousand years did he expect the boy to act on his words, even though he knew he was going through dramas of his own, but instead of being the adult and helping the vulnerable teen he dumped all his own baggage on him. Berating himself he puts in motion a plan to help his glee club leads get back together, feeling terrible at the hurt he can see on their faces.

"Afternoon guys, hope everyone has been keeping up with their singing and dance practice due to the couple of glee-less weeks, but seeing as today is the last day before a three day break we are just gonna have a free day so you can just sing any song that you want or show us some new dance moves. Mike, Matt, you guys must have some new pop & lock moves you are just dying to show us yeah?... so who wants to go first?... Rachel what about you, surely you've got something?"

A chorus of

"No not me"

"Yeah, show us your moves Changster baby."

"OOH yes please, Is the duck gonna sing too?"

"Mm-mm yáll need some chocolate thunder."

At the nodding heads Will looked around the room zeroing in on Rachel and notices the tiny brunette is dressed in long dark colored pants, an oversized sweat top hanging off one shoulder the arms rolled up to her elbows, mismatched sneakers instead of her normal skirt and blouse and knee high socks and loafers, and her normally neat and shiny long hair in two untidy braids. His concern meter rising a few levels he speaks again.

"Uh... Rachel did you hear me..., Rachel?"

Finally looking up at her teachers voice, her eyes taking in the smirks and odd looks from her classmates just shrugs her shoulder and says in a toneless mumble, "Hmm, sorry Mr. Schuester did you say something?"

"Yes Rachel, as today is a free day I asked you if you wanted to go first and blow us away with a song, maybe something you've been singing since you were little?" A puzzled Mr. Schue asks.

"HA, HA, She still is little just the right size for a garden gnome and just as ugly as one, and it looks like she's been in an all-night gnome cave gang-bang..."

Everyone started to laugh then suddenly stops the second I stood up my body language fight ready. I would happily fight every single one, but instead I glared at them and yelled

"SHUT UP Quinn and leave Rach the hell alone, that goes for the rest of you lot too nothing gives you the right to pick on Rach, it's like you are trying to bring glee club down from the inside! And you Mr Schue why do you never say anything when the cheerleaders pick on Rach huh? Aren't you supposed to be the **adult** in here?" Finn demanded angrily.

"But we are doing what we were told to and then Quinn would get her boyfriend back, but I got confused I never saw him go anywhere but I spose he could've gone to the garden at night to pick up the baby from the cabbage patch, Lord Tubbington said that's where they come from…."

I could do nothing but just stare open mouthed at Brittany not really understanding what the hell she was going on about, but when Santana pressed one hand over Brittany's mouth I understood that the ditsy blonde had said something she wasn't sposed to.

"Hey Hudson don't talk to my woman like that just coz you dumped the midget..." I saw Puck stand from his seat, earning a hard whack in the stomach from the green eyed blonde currently sending daggers towards me, hissing at him that she wasn't his _'woman'._

"Don't you dare Puckerman just leave Rachel alone!"

"Or what?"

I glared at Puck stood up a bit straighter and spat out, "Bring it man any freaking time! Why can you stand up for your girl who isn't the saint she pretends to be and nobody blinks an eye, but when it comes to me standing up for mine who does nothing but try and help everyone in this club it's a bad thing huh?"

In answer to my words Quinn glares at me and then at Rachel, before slapping her hand over her mouth and racing out the door Puck watching her go with a worried look on his face, before he takes off after her half a second later.

"Well...I..." Mr. S starts to say nervously running his hands through his hair and swallowing deeply. Then his face going hard and his eyes narrowing he utters angrily "Brittany you need to tell me who told you to … never mind I think I can guess it was more than likely a protein shake drinking, megaphone junky, pain in my ass,….."

"Oh did Sue give you a job too?"

The stunned silence is broken when finally Rachel looks up at our teacher and says softly "No sorry, I'm not in the mood today, someone else can do it."

Amid murmurs and not so quiet whispers of

"What's wrong with the midget is she finally being deported back to Israel with her terrible fashion? God Hobbit my eyes are burning from looking at your orphan Annie clothes they don't match at all with your parrot beak."

"Is the Apocalypse approaching or is my hearing playing up? Coz I thought I heard her say no to a solo. Praise the lord there is a god after all I didn't believe I would ever see the day Little Miss Broadway Diva, would willingly give up a solo even dressed like the reject bin at goodwill, my lucky Marc Jacobs scarf sure did its job."

A deep scowl instantly formed on my face as I sent daggers across the room to Kurt and Santana for what they said about Rach I jumped up from my spot and said, "I'll go Mr. Schue." smirking at the look of fright on Kurt's face as I squeezed past him _'accidentally' _bumping into him quite hard with my hip as I made my way to the front of the room.

"Ok great, let's hear what you've got Finn." Mr Schue says and sits in the seat next to Rach nudging her with his shoulder, a worried look on his face as he claps his hands in encouragement.

Looking at Rachel I rubbed my fingers together and swallowed the giant lump in my throat hoping like hell that she would understand what I was trying to say and forgive me for being a giant idiot. I made my way to the piano and told Brad and then the band what music I wanted.

The music started soft and I started to sing keeping my eyes locked on Rach losing myself in the music thanking the stars that Rach was looking at me, even though her beautiful brown eyes were awash with sadness,

"_Baby, come back  
Any kind of fool could see  
There was something in everything about you  
Baby, come back  
You can blame it all on me  
I was wrong and I just can't live without you..." _

Once I'd finished and the random applause died down I just kept my eyes on Rachel till I reached my chair sighing deeply, and trying to figure out if she understood what I was trying to say.

"Oh look Frankenteen is going all soppy over manhands good luck to her, though I hope she doesn't mind my sloppy seconds, ugh, I still wake up with nightmares seeing those jiggly pyramid man-boobs it totally grossed me out. My god the end of the real world as we know it is finally upon us, you were so right Lady Fabulous..."

Looking over at Rachel's shocked face and wide eyes, I got so angry at Santana's words and hoped like hell Rach didn't believe her about us having sex, coz that is the last thing I'd want to do. I want it to mean something and Rachel is the only one I want to share my first time with, not a skanky bitch who gives it up to anyone who looks at her. I stood up and stormed across the room to stand in-front of the slyly grinning cheerleader, who is whispering into Brittany's ear and joining their pinky fingers together in her lap. My face burning red and my temper ready to explode at the vicious way this girl and her cheerleader cronies always pick on my Rach, I'm so fucking tired of the way everyone else in glee club goes along with the teasing and never say anything to her.

"SHUT UP SATAN, and leave Rach alone there is nothing wrong with her or her clothes, I like the way she dresses. At least she doesn't look like a clone from a sportswear factory and wear the same damn thing 24/7 she is proud to be herself an' not hide hide who she '_really is' _and as for your slutty offer to have sex it will never happen! I'm not interested in going anywhere near something that is been used like a merry-go-round at the damn fun fair by nearly every guy in this school…."

Standing up and poking her long fingernail hard into my chest Santana spits out, "You can't talk to me like that Finnocence, I'm just keeping it real the hobbit is getting too full of her midget self and needs to be brought down and let the more attractive people here have a go..."

"SANTANA that's enough! Now apologize to Rachel you too Kurt and if I hear anymore nasty comments from anyone about Rachel or anyone else in this room, whether from your mouths or someone else's"(he sends a dark look towards the remaining cheerio's knowing full well after Brittany's slip of the tongue, who is behind the plot to take down glee club), I will be adding a note to your permanent record and asking that person to leave glee club, I don't care if we never have enough members for competition. This is supposed to be a place where kids from all the different groups at this school can come and be themselves and enjoy their god given talents now am I understood!"

Mutterings of "Yes Mr. Schue" and "Yeah."

His voice shrill with anger Mr. Schue asks again "I can't hear you so I'll ask ask again did **EVERYONE** understand open day on their team-mates and especially Rachel is **DONE! **Make sure Puck and Quinn get the entire message too."

This time all the kids answer and as he gives them a sharp nod, a furious look on his face and dismisses us 20 minutes before the end of class.

Will Schuester watched as the choir room emptied in a flash amid bitchy grumblings and pointed looks towards _'Finchel'. _Finn and Rachel however were both just sitting in their seats trance like, their eyes locked on each other. He walked into his office hoping the privacy would give his leads time to talk, he had a sick feeling in his gut knowing he was the reason Finn and Rachel were sitting apart and had no interest in anything much. Sue and her constant jibes and plotting however was another matter which every-time he thought about the cheer coaches comments and complaints about his glee club made his temper flair again.

XXXXX

I walked over to Rach and sat next to her turning my body so I was facing her and could be as close as possible, my heart was racing in my chest but I had to talk to her and explain why I did what I did and hope she will take me back. "H-hi Rach, can I talk to you please?"

Instead of words Rach just nodded her head gently and swiped a tiny hand over her cheeks before digging into her sweat pant pocket, emerging with a handful of tissues and with a soft ladylike noise blew her nose.

"O-ok, great thanks… I um... hope you didn't believe what Santana said about us um having… sex coz it never happened I don't want her ever…."

Rach just nodded again her liquid eyes still locked on me.

"I'm so sorry I said I didn't want to be your boyfriend I didn't mean it I promise... but I was going through a rough time and well… took some bad advice from someone I look up to" (my eyes momentarily glancing towards Mr. S's office) "someone who I didn't expect to tell me all about his crazy ass wife and her lies about an imaginary baby, and how I should not use the fact I've only dated 2 girls and not even had sex yet to base my future on, instead I should play the field a bit but please Rach I do wan…."

Before I could finish, my words were cut off by Rachel suddenly jumping up from her seat like she'd been stung, running a soft hand over the top of my head and storming across the room and barging her way into Mr. Schue's office without knocking then slamming the door shut.

Instantly jumping up myself and in 4 long strides I was outside the office where I could hear Rach's fierce voice. I opened the door just in time to see Mr. S slumped in his chair his face sad.

"… any idea how much it hurt when Finn said that, I thought you of all people Mr. Schuester would recognize the fact that Finny and I are soul mates and putting ideas like that into his head when he is already going through enough at home with his Mom's new relationship and the way Kurt is always lusting over him, not to mention that business with his ex-girlfriend lying about her baby daddy and trying to trap Finn so she'd not loose her spot on the popularity ladder."

Trying to help diffuse the situation, I stood next to my tiny girl and reached for her hand rubbing my thumb over the top of hers and said softly, "Rach, please don't be too hard on Mr. Schue he didn't know that I was going to break up with you and he is having issues of his own remember."

Rachel just turns to me sending me a small smile, cupping my cheek in her hand and saying gently "Yes Finn I understand that, however he is an adult but more importantly a teacher, so that means he should be setting a better example, but still that is no excuse for dumping all of that on your shoulders as broad and sexy as they may be..." Blushing at her own words she takes a deep breath, "Mr. Schuester I really am sorry to hear you are going through your own dramas and am deeply sympathetic to your plight, what your wife did to you is the lowest of the low, and if my opinion counts for anything, I think you would make an excellent father, and if you require any legal advice please don't hesitate to call either of my Fathers' anytime. But in future please do not give Finn anymore advice on matters of the heart just confine it to music and Spanish hmm? Because we are meant to be together and I am not prepared to be without him again or let glee club down by not wanting to sing. Now if you'll excuse us Finn and I have important issues to discuss, enjoy your weekend."

With that Rach nods her head as to determinedly end the conversation, and with my hand still held tight in hers turns around and leaves Mr. Schue's office, stopping only to pick up her bag which I grabbed from her hand as well as my own, then full of the spirit and determination of the old Rachel she led us out of the choir room along the now empty hallway, (moving closer to me and shivering a little when we passed the English end of the hallway making me wonder what that was all about), to the equally empty parking lot and straight to my truck sitting all alone in the lot.

She didn't say anything as I unlocked the door and helped her into the truck besides a soft "Thank you Finn you are very chivalrous". Her silence made me worry that she was going to tell me that she hated me and no longer wanted anything to do with me, even after what she told Mr. Schue.

"Um Rach, where do you want to go your house or the park or…?"

Without looking at me she just answered in a flat tone, "My Dads' are out till late at a business dinner so my house will do, but please let your Mom know where you'll be so she doesn't worry and that you'll be home in time for dinner."

"Yeah ok, I'll call her now." Rach nodded her head at my statement while I dug my cell out of my jean pocket, dialling Mom's number at the same time as watching Rach sucking on her bottom lip and tucking a stand of her brunette hair behind her left ear. I got distracted watching her like I always do, till Mom's worried voice broke into my brain.

"Finn hello is everything alright? Finn, Finn..."

"Shoot, sorry Mom I was distracted, yeah, yeah everything is good I just wanted to let you know I'm going to Rach's house coz we have some things to talk about…. But I'll be home for dinner by 6:30, it's meatloaf night right?… with your special spicy red sauce yeah?... cool. MOM! No funny business I promise we'll only be talking, I just need to tell her what's been going on in my head this past week and to apologize so she'll take me back…. Yes Mom I love you too and I'm sure she would love that ok I'll ask bye."

I swiped my cell shut then turned, slightly embarrassed at Mom's lecture to look at Rach only to see her trying to hide her smile, most probably at Mom's words about getting up to 'stuff.' "Sorry about that Rach Mom is a bit like your Dads' always thinking we are having orgies whenever we are alone, but she wanted to know if you'd like to come over for dinner so she can get to know you better."

"That's ok Finn, she just worries about you. Please tell your Mom, it would be a pleasure any time that is convenient to her but enquire as to what I can bring to contribute to the meal, I'd not want her to go to any trouble to cater to my particular dietary requirements. We'd better get going then so we have ample time to hash out our issues and have you back home as you can't be late for meatloaf I know it's your favorite."

I smiled with relief at her words and started the truck making sure to keep to the speed limits and watch out for mail delivery people. 10 minutes later we arrived at Rach's house, and as we walked up the drive I smiled when I saw the sharply edged grass in a perfect formation against the paved drive as though it was too scared to put a blade out of place, the low white painted picket fence standing like a guard to make sure, and tubs of bright colored flowers set randomly amongst the garden beds adding a soft but at the same time formal picture. It was funny but every time I was at the Berry house I felt calm and comfortable maybe coz their place was in a nicer area of town than mine, or just coz this one contained Rachel.

Once we are inside and sat on the sofa in the living room Rach asks "Are you hungry Finn?, I think there might be some sugar cookies and banana bread left, unless my Dads' have eaten it all. If not there is most likely a few packets of sub standard shop brought products Dads' brought as an emergency treat, I've not really done any baking I'm sorry, I've been a little preoccupied…."

I know baking is one of Rachel's favorite things to do, but to be too upset to do any made me feel even worse,"Aw Rach, I'm so sorry, I know I've hurt you but please let me explain properly, it's been killing me everyday to see you all sad and not wanting to sing, but no I'm not hungry just now thanks, I just really need to tell you what's been going on in my head."

Rach nods and leans back into the sofa cushions tucking herself in a little ball, her face turned towards me as I perched nervously on the other end of the sofa.

"Great thanks Rach, Oh man where do I start… OK here goes. Well as you know my Mom started dating Kurt's Dad, Burt Hummel, a few months ago and he is a good guy treats Mom right and makes her laugh and smile more than I've seen her do in years, but I felt he was moving into our lives too quick and things that I'd been used to and done all my life didn't happen anymore, and I guess I just didn't know how to handle the changes.

Also even though I didn't know my Dad, I always loved to hear the stories Mom told me about how brave he was and that he liked football and was a QB too and how much I am like him in looks and personality, and I guess I've always felt like I did know him. So with Burt in Mom's life now I spose I got jealous and didn't want another _'Dad_'. Then when I caught her giving away our stuff It made the changes much more real and definite, and I know I upset Mom acting like a toddler throwing a tantrum just coz she was getting rid of a bed and a chair. It was the same with her new clothes and hair style which I know Kurt had something to do with. I didn't think she needed to change but she looked so happy all the time.

I knew she was finally happy with Burt and I had to stop being a baby and let her be, after all she's given up heaps over the years to make sure I had what I needed. But whenever Burt comes over so does Kurt, and he spends all the time rabbiting on about fashion and skin care and stuff wanting to demonstrate deep cleans on me and measure me up in my underwear for new clothes, and just last week asked me what I thought of some wall paper samples he had stuck all over a piece of card, and said something about redecorating our room. I mean I haven't got anything against gay people honest, but Kurt is just too much, then today how he was mean to you, saying that shit."

"I'm happy for your Mom Finn, she deserves it and I'm proud of you for realizing that, and I really do understand you have been under stress lately but what I'm really at a loss to understand is, why didn't you just talk to me instead of dumping me so publicly in the school hallway. You know I would have helped you get through it all, but please continue."

I just looked at Rach then seeing the hurt in her beautiful brown eyes and wanted to scoop her into my arms and kiss her till we both forgot what an idiot I'd been, but I had to finish explaining, then maybe if I was lucky she'd let me kiss her.

"Thanks Rach and I know you would've helped me. I was trying to be an adult about it all but as usual didn't think it through. Then there is Puckerman, I'm not sorry about our almost fight he's had a smack down coming for ages, he and Quinn are the least of my worries they are welcome to each other but I can't understand why she thought I'd fall for her story, I mean they are always going on about protection in health class and my Mom told me what goes on when I was in grade school. But having sex is something I'm pretty sure I'd remember, but I was confined to the house coz I was sick and wasn't allowed to see anyone, but to lie like that to cover up the fact she'd cheated is pretty low, anyway I'm glad to be rid of them. But I've never done it with her or anyone just so you know Rach.

But it was more what Mr. Schue was telling me that made me make such a stupid decision where you were concerned, like I said at school he said I should go out with more girls and … you know have adult experiences so I learn more and not just settle for the first girl that makes me _'excited'_... you know in my pants. I tried to tell him that I was halfway to being in love with you and didn't want anyone else, but then he was going on about me being a rock star and how he wanted to see the new and improved Finn Hudson … it all sounded so great and important not being the dude everyone thinks is dumb for a little while. I guess all his words on top of everything going on at home my brain went into meltdown which made me break up with you. But Rach please believe me I don't want other girls I just want you, you make me better and help me and I really do love you honest, though I don't know what I do for you beside be like a bodyguard or something, but please say you'll take me back and you can still love me, please."

I took a deep breath when I'd finished talking hoping I'd got through everything I wanted to say and it made sense, I was sweating like crazy and my face felt so hot. Rach was watching me with her lip trapped between her teeth and her hands tightly gripping a scatter cushion. The look on her face was like she was going to burst into tears any minute. She kept watching me, her expression changing every couple of minutes till she suddenly wiped her eyes, blew her nose and cleared her throat gently, probably so she didn't damage her vocal cords, coz my god, if that happened because of me I'd have something else to feel like crap about.

"Thank you Finn for telling me all that but I have to say again, I wish you had come to me before it would have saved all the hurt and worry, and I do understand that you were trying to be grown up about this whole matter but Finny you are only 16-years-old and it is not expected you know how to handle stuff like this. However that is something we can work on, remember my Dads' are always happy to help you with manly things and advice even though they are gay they are still men, they honestly do like you very much, and only tease you with their gun which by the way doesn't even work, and chopper because obviously I'm their only daughter and well, because they can, and they are of the generation that think it is a Fathers' right to terrorise their daughters suitors. But for now our relationship is the only thing we can do something about.

Now if you are sincere about your feelings for me then I don't see why we can't give us another shot because like I said to Mr. Schuester I am not prepared **to not** sing in glee club again, we have major competitions to work towards and without you as my boyfriend I can't perform to my usual stellar standard, you inspire me you know to be both a better person and singer because you bring out in me the emotions I need to deliver a powerful love ballad. And just so you understand, you and I are endgame Finn Hudson, I will not want any other boy, I think I made it perfectly obvious what you do to me in private the other Friday night at the drive-in, and I know how I affect you. So the idea of dating anyone else is null and void. Jacob Ben-Israel is testament to that as he felt my knee in his privates after attacking me in the English hallway on Monday…"

"HE WHAT? THAT SLIMY SON OF A B…." my words are cut off by Rach's little hand pressed over my mouth, (When did I move closer to her?) She moves her hand from my mouth after a bit but then cups my face and rubs her thumb over the dimple in my cheek, causing me to press my face into her soft hand, loving the comfort it brings me. "I am sincere babe I promise, and thank you for..."

"But I think you should take the weekend with no contact to think things over and cement everything in your mind and heart, and by Tuesday if you still want to be my boyfriend then I'll be more than happy to say yes when you ask me. I love you Finn but please do this one thing for me because if you decide later on that I'm not really who you want..."

I looked at Rachel still hugging the cushion to her chest like a security blanket, her big brown eyes filled with moisture making them look even bigger, my heart still hurting at the pain of rejection my dumping her put there.

"Aw Rach, babe please you did nothing wrong it was all me and I own that, but I won't make the same mistake I promise you are it for me, but I'll do what you ask to prove that Finchel is end game! It will nearly kill me being without you for another 72 hours, but just know I'll be at your locker first thing on Tuesday waiting to kiss my girlfriend and walk her to homeroom, before kissing her again and telling her I love her. Which I do so very much."

Suddenly the dam burst and my lap was filled with a tiny sobbing jumble of clothes, as Rach wrapped her arms around my waist and squeezed tighter than I thought possible mumbling through her tears, "I love you so much Finn Hudson and there is no way I'm ever going to be without you again I'll fight any one who tries to get in the way."

All I could do was chuckle at her spunk and hug her tight rubbing my hands over her back to try and calm her and press kisses to the tip of her nose whenever she lifted her face to look at me with those eyes I get lost in every time. "It's ok, babe I'm here and I'm not going anywhere, so come on show me that special Rachel Berry smile that got you stuck in my brain the first time I saw you walking down the hallway last year I'm glad you didn't give up on me then or now, I just wish I'd been smart enough to act on it instead of wasting time…."

Smiling shyly she bites her bottom lip and snuggles a bit closer before a loud buzzing from her cell on the coffee table makes us both jump.

"Gosh is that the time? I had no idea we were taking for that long but I'm glad we did thanks Finn for telling me all this. Though I do think you should tell your Mom how you are feeling in regards to her dating Mr. Hummel because she is most likely concerned how it affect your relationship too, and also how Kurt's overt attention makes you feel uncomfortable."

She stood up then and reached for my hand linking our fingers together as she led the way to the entry where she let go of my hand so I could put my shoes on and grab my jacket off the hall stand. She was looking at me with wide eyes and her bottom lip between her teeth, I thought she was the sexiest woman in the entire world and like always my pulse was racing with the need to kiss her despite her currently looking like a hobo.

"Bye babe, Oooh, before I go can I ask you something important?"

"Of course, I thought we just clarified the fact you can ask me anything Finn."

"Great thanks, I just wanted to ask you if I could kiss you, coz I've missed your sweet lips so much and …"

Her brown eyes again glistening with moisture Rach says in the softest emotion filled voice "Oh Finn Hudson, you are just the most perfect boy in the entire universe and of course I am left with only one alternative which is to acquiesce to your request."

I must have had a puzzled look on my face because in a flash Rach was standing on her tippy toes, her face inches from mine and in a voice now not much more than a whisper she says, "that means you can kiss me if you want to."

Exhaling in a soft whoosh I smiled and whispered "I want to" and in a second my lips were pressing against Rach's in a soft tender kiss that made me feel everything like I normally did when we kissed, but this time because we'd been apart for 2 weeks it was extra meaningful as I knew Rach had completely forgiven me.

All the way home from Rach's my heart was nearly to bursting with love and thanks for my beautiful girl and the way she forgave me for hurting her so, but I am so grateful she listened to my reasoning and still wants to be with me, and yes I know 2 months or so isn't a long time and most people probably don't think it's long enough to know she is the one for me, especially at our age, but I know it and she knows it, we are meant to be! Regardless of what Mr. Schuester said, just coz his love life went to the crap heap doesn't mean mine and Rach's will, I'm never listening to anyone else's advice on love and romance again, 'specially if it is likely to cost me Rach.

All that Friday night after Rach & I sorted out our issues, I was so happy I was wandering around the house singing and dancing in just my boxers and a tank-top feeling so free and finally able to breathe, thinking nothing could bring me down, my meatloaf and mashed potato dinner Mom left in the fridge tasted extra good, my life was perfect again … well 40 percent of it, all I needed to make it complete was my Rach snuggled next to me on the sofa watching or not watching a movie. Instead I put on one of Rach's favorite rom-com movies staring Mark Ruffulo, and made myself comfy on the sofa with a big bowl of extra buttery popcorn, I was happily watching and thinking that me and Rach could act in these sort of movies, but in our case it wouldn't be acting it would be like real life, which made me forget what I was watching and instead my mind wandered like normal to Rach, and how she had asked me to really think about my feelings for her (which I have done and know she is who I want) just wishing I didn't have to wait till Tuesday to officially get her back as my girlfriend I was ready this afternoon but I understood why she asked me to think about things … I mean I have had a lot on my plate and she just wants to make sure.

An hour or so later I was shaken out of my Rachel mind fog when I heard the doorbell buzzing like it was gonna explode. I answered the door to Kurt, I was still angry with him and not in the mood to be nice.

I gave him a hard look and said "If you're looking for your Dad he's out with my Mom at the movies or someplace. Smiling internally at the way he shrunk back for a couple of seconds then his eyes widened when I moved into the doorway, probably wondering why I didn't invite him in.

His voice soft and humble like he says, "H-hi Finn I wasn't looking for Dad…, I er, I was hoping I could um… talk to you?" He had a funny look on his face and was staring at my chest, making me look down and automatically rub my hand over my tank-top, in-case I'd dropped my dinner all over myself, I was finally hungry again and ate so fast I wouldn't be surprized I slopped it down my front.

Without lifting my head I said "What do you want to talk about I'm very busy right now and I'm still pissed at you for what you said to Rach in glee today. Why do you guys pick on her all the time for huh? She's never done anything to any of you 'cept tell you where you need to improve and she only wants what's best for glee club, and another thing there is nothing wrong with her clothes and if you and me are gonna be spending more time together coz our parents are dating that shit has gotta stop, I'm serious Kurt! Rach is just perfect the way she is."

He lowers his head nodding it the whole time and says apologetically "I know Finn and I'm sorry but do you mind if I come in? I'm sure your neighbors don't want to hear about the trials and tribulations of a bunch of high school kids and their prepubescent romances. I can't stay long anyway because I've a strict moisturising routine, and a closet inventory to do, all before a Skype session with Mercedes and Tina to watch the latest episode of Game of Thrones at 9:45pm."

I didn't say anything just moved out of the doorway so he could get through, then pointed into the living room before shutting the door, not realising how the cold night air was, suddenly I was shivering, I raced upstairs and grabbed my robe from my bathroom shoving my arms into it and tying the belt as I was walking back into the living room where I saw Kurt standing in-front of the fireplace looking at the family photos on the mantelpiece.

I sat in the same spot as before and looked at Kurt waiting for him to speak.

"Um Kurt did you have something to say or what dude coz like I said I'm pretty busy!"

"This is a very cute photo… this one" (he picks up the dark wooden frame and turns towards me), "Of you and your Dad playing rocket ships and you're both smiling so wide, you really do look like him you know."

I smiled a little and nodded my head, not remembering the actual day the shot was taken coz I was only about 2-years-old, but Mom told me the story.

"Yeah that was a picnic we'd had out at the lake for what ended up being Dad's last birthday with us, he had been home on leave from the army and was due back to his base for his last tour of the Middle East, before his service was done and he was gonna be home 6 months later for good, but he never made it coz 2 months after that photo was taken, a bomb was thrown through the window of his vehicle and blew him and three other guys to bits."

I watch as Kurt just nods and puts the frame back, before sitting down on the other end of the sofa. He seemed nervous and kept rubbing his hands together and looking at the carpet. I was in a hurry to get back to my movie alone, so huffily I said.

"Kurt, dude just say what you have to say please."

He looks up quickly and nods smiling oddly. "You know since our parents started to date, and I mean I'm happy for my Dad he's been alone for too long, and your Mom really is lovely and I'm having fun helping her update her wardrobe and have someone to talk girly things with, as much as my Dad tries I know it makes him feel awkward talking about fashion and skin care and the like. He is all about his flannel shirts, car parts, coveralls, unfashionable baseball caps and his John Mellencamp record collection, than bidding wars on e-bay and the best prices for on-line moisturisers. But he is happy again and more interested in other things besides his tire store 24/7. But all the romance in the air has made me think about all sorts of different things and how short life really is, and that we have to seize the moment and live in the now, so to speak."

I just nodded at him not really sure about what he was going on about 'cept the fact he was obviously ok with our folks dating.

"So I have to tell you Finn that I've had feelings for you forever, well since you stopped Puckerman from smashing me into my locker that first time last year, but more so this year since you joined glee, and proved you weren't like the rest of those Neanderthal football players and sports jocks who take great pleasure in throwing kids in the dumpsters every chance they get, I enjoy watching you play the drums and the way your arm muscles are on show, and dressed in your costume for football, I don't even understand the game ha, ha..., and when you sing in glee I always wish it's me you're singing to, like when Rachel sang endless love the other week I was envisaging myself singing the song to you. Then I get jealous that we never get a chance to sing together. I know you broke up with Rachel, I mean she must be hard work even without her terrible fashion sense and bossy diva ways..."

My temper rose to the surface again as I stood up towering over Kurt, my hands balled into fists at my sides "Hey I told you to stop sayin' that shit about Rach I'm serious Kurt…"

He held his hands up in surrender and said sadly "I know, I know and I'm sorry, but it is hard to watch when the most uncool person in our school… well not counting Jacob Ben-Israel and Suzy Pepper and the like, which nobody ever does anyway, win over the cutest most popular and nicest boy in our school, just by being her smiley, overly talkative and autocratic self. Even when she gets slushied she keeps smiling and posting videos of herself singing online, either not knowing or caring what other kids say about her, or the fact that she doesn't fit into any group. I want to know what she has that I don't and …."

I jumped up again and yelled louder than I meant to "WHOA, Kurt hold up man, are you trying to say you like me in the make-out and dating, want to sleep with me way? Coz dude that is way outta line an' I'm not like that, and if I was to do to a girl what you do to me, always touching and wanting to measure me up for clothes when I'm in my underwear and stuff I'd get arrested for harassment. I'm sorry Kurt but I love Rach! I honestly don't care that you're gay that's cool there's nothing wrong in being who you are, I want to be your friend but that's all so please understand I'm into girls'… well one girl and I will get her back, please don't try to come on to me anymore. I don't want to hurt your feelings or for things to get uncomfortable between us if our parents get to the moving in and marriage stage, and I'm more than happy to help with bullies and stuff, but that's it."

I was feeling pretty uncomfortable after hearing that and it did help me understand why Kurt was nasty to Rach, but man!

Kurt couldn't look at me after that, so he just nodded and as he turned to leave I saw him wipe his cheek, I followed him to the door feeling bad that he was upset but I knew I had to set him straight, when he got to the door he turned around and said sadly,

"Rachel told me she was in love with you ages ago when you were still dating Quinn, and I knew I'd not have a chance with you. She told me before I'd dressed her up in that hooker outfit..., you remember that conversation I instigated that day in the hall when I asked you what you liked in a girl? And you said you preferred the natural look not skin tight clothes and heaps of makeup. Well the next day when we saw you and Quinn all cute in the hallway, she realized I'd set her up for failure and that I wanted to be with you, well she told me among other somewhat truthful things that even if she was lower down the list of people you'd date than me, she'd still be in with a better chance simply because she's a girl, but I chose not to believe her and made a fool out of myself in the process when I was all over you and chose the song from Grease _'I_ _honestly love you'_ to sing for ballad week in glee.

Again I'm so sorry Finn for that and what I did to Rachel that day. But I had to tell you how I felt, and I'm sorry that I've been horrible to Rachel, she really is very talented and beautiful, and will go places she has the right determination and her Dads' can afford to send her to the right schools, and I know she only wants New Directions to be the best and win the competitions, and to also fit in somewhere with friends, so I promise to try and be a bit nicer, after all isn't glee club' s motto all about opening yourself up to joy? You know she has even offered her Dads' time if I need someone to talk to and I've been considering going to see them, I mean they are a mixed race gay couple who are very successful in business so if they can do it in small town Lima Ohio, maybe it's time for Kurt Hummel to stand up and show the world what he has got to offer."

I was shocked at Kurt's admission but at the same time felt sorry for him. "Hey it's cool man, thanks for telling me all this but in future just be yourself coz that's good enough, and one day you'll find your own someone Kurt, and thanks for promising to be nicer to Rach she really is special and maybe you could have a word with the other kids too huh? 'Specially Mercedes… an' um... maybe if your free one night maybe we could like go bowling or something, but just as like, friends!" I made sure to emphasise the friends bit.

"A soft smile underneath his blue eyes which were now sparkling with happiness he says. 'That would be nice and I already have the perfect outfit planned, thanks for understanding Finn, enjoy the rest of your night."

* * *

That Saturday morning Rachel was down at the Lima West-End mall, impatiently waiting for her favorite shop _'Between the sheets' _to open so she could search the classics section to find some new songs for her return to glee club. She was so happy she could hardly contain herself, after she and Finn talked out their issues last night and he promised to take the weekend to really think about things, she couldn't wait for Tuesday to be Finchel again. She has lost count of the number of times in the last 12 hours that she's weakened and dialled his number to tell him she wanted him back ASAP but on the last number hung up. Knowing it was important to give him the time to think and sort through everything.

So while waiting she was sipping on her recent new favorite of a mango and passion-fruit smoothie, slurping down the last bit just as the doors opened and the young store worker offered her a lacklustre

"Hi"

In answer to her chirpy

"Good morning, how are you on this fine Saturday, I hope you have some new classic music, as I'm looking for something special to make my triumphant return to my glee club, which I'm sad to say I have neglected this past 2 weeks due to matters of the heart, however all is now as it should be."

Happily absorbed in the shelves of song books and baskets of sheet music Rachel was singing softly along with the music playing over the store music system. Finally settling on a few different pieces and deciding they were adequate for her needs she looks at the time on her cell and is surprised to have been in the store for 90 minutes. She is just putting the last bundle of unsuitable selections back on the shelf when a voice next to her startles her a little.

"Hi, I see you have an interest in the classics, can I just say you have excellent taste and correct me if I'm wrong but you also have dreams of performing on the hallowed stages of the great white way hmm?

Momentarily flustered, Rachel fumbles with the papers, tucking a wild strand of hair behind her ear with her free hand she says. "Oh um hi, yes well, I've always admired Barbra Streisand for her fantastic portrayal of Fanny Bryce and the way she showed the naysayers in regards to her unconventional appearance, and feel I would be able to emulate her greatness but as I'm only in high school I know I've a way to go yet before I'm discovered via my online my-space videos, but the extra time does give me more opportunity to make sure everything in my life is just perfect."

"I can see that, and without being too forward has anyone ever told you you're a dead-ringer for, and just as beautiful as the famous and the best Elphaba, Broadway has seen in years, Shelby Corcoran and just as talented too I bet, she could be a relation perhaps! I'm Jessie by the way, Jessie St James..."

"From Vocal Adrenaline over at Carmel?" Rachel practically shouts, her pitch rising in surprise.

The boy's face transforms as he bestows a blindingly bright, but at the same time condescending smile upon Rachel accompanied by the words in a haughty tone, "Well yes the one and only, obviously you've heard of me, even here in small town Lima, so you'll know I've won 3 national show choir championships and many other minor competitions, you know I could always give you some extra coaching to aid your future aspirations and a personal reference from my very talented self would help you immensely plus I do have contacts that owe me a favor or two."

He again sends her a smile so bright it made Rachel wince from the glare and pull her sunglasses from the top of her head over her eyes.

Annoyed now by his pompous attitude, self indulgent boasting and crappy chat up lines Rachel says disinterestedly, "I've always thought the entire Vocal Adrenaline group were a good, well synchronised team, albeit a little too robotic for a high school glee club... now if you'll excuse me I need to get home to practice my new songs for next week, goodbye Jessie St James."

With that Rachel walks away thinking the guy was so full of himself he'd need to be careful he didn't explode all over the place. His comment about her resemblance to Shelby Corcoran made her think about her birth mother and she made a mental note to do some research when she had a minute. It was an odd thing to say to a random stranger and if it is in fact true how would it be any of his business anyway. She'd admit though, his show choir team were talented but they were too much like puppets and very insincere, however they did have a well supported booster club which meant they could afford better costumes and stuff, something she knows Mr. Schuester wishes they had at McKinley.

But still, one person does not make a show choir how ever good they think they are, but the thing that made New Directions superior over Vocal Adrenalin (even though they had yet to compete in a show choir competition), was the fact they have a tall, extremely cute, dimpled, messy haired drummer person, and that is what gave New Directions the edge because first and foremost, he made her a better person and more open to being a team player (even though her team mates treated her like a bossy know-it-all loser and so far down the popularity ladder she was never likely to get past the bottom rung because they kept pushing her back down), and brought everyone together regardless of which social group they belonged to. She instantly digs in her little pink cross-body bag for her cell totally disregarding the no contact rule she imposed yesterday because she really just needed to hear his beautiful voice and well, just because it was Finn.…

"Hi Finn,…. yes everything is ok… well no not really and I know you'll most probably think I've gone crazy and particularly hypocritical especially when I asked you to take the weekend to deliberate about us as a couple and if it was what you really desired, but I don't think I can wait until Tuesday to see you or taste your sweet lips and I want to be with you right now…."

"Yes Finn Hudson that's exactly what I'm saying and I'm sorry for being such an over-dramatic diva over everything, being together but not being together is too excruciating, and even being chatted up by an older and somewhat good-looking upper class-man in the music shop of all places made me feel a little…."

_If Rachel could see how tense Finn's body language was and the angry look on his face, she would've melted on the spot with his show of jealously and__have been in no doubt who he wanted to be with. _

Hanging up her cell Rachel does a happy little dance and sends everyone she meets a blinding smile and an exuberant "Hello isn't it a perfectly wonderful day." Then finds a spot outside of the mall to wait for her man, thankful there is no sign of Jessie St show-off hanging around, as she really doesn't want Finn to get into trouble for punching him in a public place.

I couldn't believe it when my cell rang on Saturday morning just as I was sitting down to start on my Spanish homework, and I saw it was Rach, I crossed everything I could and nervously answered hoping she'd not changed her mind about wanting to get back together. Coz I had been thinking about us all night, well, till I fell asleep dreaming of my tiny brunette songbird and knew deep down she was who I wanted to be with. Even though my Mom and most adults think, we are too young to know what real love is.

"Rach? Is every thing ok?"

"Hi Finn…."

"Rach babe, slow down please your warp speed talking is confusing me… but I think you're saying you want us to be Finchel again now instead of Tuesday yes?"

My words burst out angrily "THE HELL! Who was it Rach huh? Was he bigger than me? Do you need me to come punch him in the face for trying to move in on my girl?"

"Stay there babe I'll be there in 10. Oh and Rach? I have thought about things, and decided you and me are endgame it's Finchel all the way, love you babe."

I hung up my cell and grabbed my truck keys racing out of my house like a madman, yelling out to Mom as I passed her in the living room "I gotta go and get Rach Mom, coz some slime-ball is making a move on her, be back later bye love you." I just smiled and shook my head at Mom's question and remembered I hadn't had chance to tell her Rach and me made up.

"I thought you broke up?"

"It's all good Mom Finchel are back and this time nothing is gonna break us up Rach is it for me!"

I heard Mom laugh and say, "Thank Goodness for that, I don't think I could cope with anymore love-sick mopey you, go get your girl honey."

Jumping in my truck I made it to the Mall in under 10 minutes luckily the lights were in my favor and must have known I had to get to my girl. I pulled into the parking lot and even though the place was packed with Saturday shoppers I spotted Rach outside the health-food shop. She must have seen me too, coz in a second she was running towards me, the smile on her beautiful face rivalling the midday sun, and without giving much warning she jumped into my arms which luckily I opened hoping she would do exactly that. I then wrapped my arms around her small body and pressed a soft kiss to the top of her head before spinning us both around in a circle.

Rach's breathy words came in a rush, "Oh Finn, I'm so sorry for asking you to wait but I…." till I put her down and pulled back a little and locked my eyes on her big brown ones and just smiled at her.

"Rach babe please I told you yesterday you have nothing to apologize for, now lets get home and you can tell me what happened with that creeper dude… He's not still hanging around is he?"

Giggling a little at my protective hold on her Rach shakes her head no and reaches up to kiss me quickly before taking my hand in hers and leading me towards my blue truck. We went to my house coz she said her Dads' had the painters in to redo the living areas, and everything was covered in drop cloths.

After a proper introduction to Mom (which I was stoked to see went very well and Mom genuinely liked Rach wanting to know all about her and asked to meet her Fathers' one night maybe over dinner). Followed by a dinner invitation for tonight, Rach and I went upstairs to my room. I offered her my bed while I sat in my desk chair.

"So tell me what happened at the mall with creeper dude babe please."

She smiled at me and nodded her head making her soft shiny hair flop all over her shoulders. Before plumping my pillows up behind her back and leaning against the headboard.

"Firstly thanks Finn for coming to pick me up I appreciate it."

"It's the least I could do babe but please go on."

She sends me a soft smile and plumps the pillows again "Ok, so I was at between the sheets just minding my own business industriously searching for some new songs for my return to glee club, when a voice to my right interrupted me, and introduced himself as the lead of our competition at Carmel, Jessie St James who I'm sure has ulterior motives in trying to gain the upper hand over us at competitions, but even with his complementary drivel and overselling of his own talent, I have to admit I was momentarily flattered but very quickly realized that for all his fancy words and offers to help me practice to improve my talents, and how I was nearly a clone for Shelby Corcoran a well known Broadway actress, well she was a few years ago, and maybe she could be related. I could see through his falseness and decided that no other boy makes or has ever made me feel as wonderful and special as you do, and I have to admit he was laying on the charm with a trowel. So in answer to your question, yes I don't want to be without you any longer so please get your very cute self to my side as soon as possible so we can make up for lost time. I love you baby."

"I thought you'd never ask babe, Finchel for ever..."

* * *

After Rachel had told him off for the advice he gave Finn the Friday before, Will Schuester was sitting at his desk Tuesday morning just before first period. Thinking that adults really should give kids these days a bit more credit for knowing more about their relationships and feelings than their teachers and parents think they do, because what Rachel said to him last week made sense and just because his own high school romance ended in lies and anger it doesn't mean Finn and Rachel's will too. If he was being totally honest he knew they had something extra special from the first time they sang together.

Sighing and chuckling a little at the memory of the determined way a tiny dishevelled Rachel Berry came storming into his office and ripping him a new one. He is proud of the way she stood up for Finn and their relationship and also how good it was to hear Finn (the all American good guy and every mothers' ideal son) stand up for his girl against the bossy cheerleaders. Though all that talk of different sex partners at 16 years old was a worry and the fact Quinn Fabray is actually pregnant, he is thankful he isn't their parent and just hopes they stay safe and very grateful Terri's lies were exposed otherwise she'd probably be trying to talk Quinn into giving up her baby.

He shakes his head as he stands away from his desk and walks over to the drip filter coffee machine sitting on the top of his filling cabinet, filling his mug with his favorite medium roast Maxwell House and savouring the aroma of the elixir of life. Before retaking his seat at his desk and going over the sheaf of papers filled with song ideas and trying to come up the right one for Finn and Rachel for the upcoming sectionals competition. After the fiasco of this last week he was throwing the _'Hello'_ idea out the window, and was liking the idea of some classic stuff that could include a wheelchair number that Artie would like, maybe something like Proud Mary it wouldn't be too hard to reorganize the choreography to incorporate wheelchairs, a strong ballad for Mercedes and if they were allowed 3 songs, something special for Finn and Rachel, Journey springs to mind, when a loud impatient knocking from his doorway makes him look up.

"Hello are you Mr. Schuester?"

"Yes, can I help you with something?"

In a confident voice the visitor says "You've heard of me I'm sure, I'm Jessie St James and I want to join your glee club!"

A suspicious tone creeping in to his voice Will asks "Why? You're the lead of Vocal Adrenaline over at Carmel aren't you?

Losing some of his confidence the boy says "W-well yes, but I've recently moved in with my Uncle here in Lima while my parents are overseas and well, Carmel isn't in this school district and they won't allow me to live by myself even though I'm a senior, so I guess McKinley is it and I've heard about your female lead and glee club and well, let me just say I'm intrigued. Not to mention my well recognized and competition winning experience would benefit your club I'm sure."

The curly haired visitor formed his face into a blinding smile, (making Will cringe inwardly at the obvious insincerity and thought it must be painful to force his face in such a way).

Sending his visitor a questioning look Will says in a tone that left no room for argument, "We already have our leads and they are perfectly matched, but we could always use more members you are welcome to sit in on our next glee club session, just prepare a song to audition with, our pianist and band have an extremely wide repertoire of music including classic and modern stuff, we meet Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays at 3:30pm in this room. Thanks for dropping by Jessie, maybe we'll see you tomorrow."

Backing out and closing the door with a bit more force than necessary Jessie St James, scowls at the door before making his way to the parking lot and once in his flashy sports-car pulls his cell out of his pocket and presses a number, the endless ringing annoying him, till finally the person on the other end picks up, and with no greeting whatsoever he starts to rage.

"I have to audition! How humiliating, ME Jessie St James 3-time winner of a national show choir championship having to actually audition like some lame freshman and sing a song in front of that bunch of un-talented freaks… do they not know I am destined for Broadway! You said their director would jump at the chance to have me in his club knowing how brilliant I am, and he said their club had perfectly matched leads, I don't know if this is such a good idea …. Yes they meet tomorrow … sigh ok, but after my audition they will be begging me to join! Otherwise you will have to come up with some other plan, I don't think they even have enough kids to compete I mean I was asking about them and besides being laughed at for asking stupid questions, most of the other idiots at that school didn't even know what I was talking about, not to mention their choir room is basic to say the least nothing much but a pile of chairs and a piano and second hand instruments, it looks like it is used after school hours for AA meetings or something. I'm not sure I can preform to my spectacular standards in that dump, not that I think that untalented rabble would even recognize real talent if it jumped up and slapped them in the face… Yes I have seen her and to be honest she seems a lot to handle for such a tiny thing, very opinionated and bossy, not popular at all, and judging by her clothes I'm surprized you want to even bother after all this time, she... I'm sorry, sigh yes ok."

* * *

I was late for glee the next day due to a meeting with the curriculum officer and walked in half way through glee to find Rachel and a new guy sitting side by side, he had an arm around her shoulders and his creepy ass fingers were running through her hair, his curly haired head leaning close as he whispers in her ear, while she was trying to move out of his way. I was pissed but instead of letting my childish jealously take over, and ignoring Rachel's request for no PDA in school I sat in the empty seat next to her and silently took hold of her right hand before leaning in and pressing a soft kiss on her cheek followed by a tender. "Hey babe, man you look extra beautiful today!", whilst sending a hard glare in the direction of the guy on her other side who pulled his arm away pretty quick.

I think Rach was thankful I had finally showed up, coz she sent me a blushing beaming smile in thanks and instantly acquaints us guys by chirping out in one long breath, "This is _**Jessie St James,**_ he has just transferred to McKinley from Carmel High."

Instantly catching on and recognizing the name of the curly haired douche bag as the same one who was trying to move in on Rach at the music store on Saturday, I lent in and pressed another soft kiss on my girls cheek and squeezed her hand to let her know I wasn't going to punch him out just yet. Instead I just nodded my head at him along with a look that said to not even bother trying to weasel his way under her mini skirt unless he wanted to taste my fist. "Hey dude, yeah I'm Finn, co-captain, male lead of New Directions... **and** Rachel's **boyfriend!"**

He sounded like he didn't believe me. "Oh yeah? Well, like this beautiful lady said I'm Jessie and now I'm here I'm sure the New Directions will benefit from my trophy wining experience after all worthy **competition** is good for the soul."

I was getting annoyed with his stuck up attitude and was about to say something in our clubs defence but Mr. Schue started to talk again.

"Glad you could make it Finn coz today is the all important song pick for the upcoming sectionals, now I know this is our club's first time competing, but I have all confidence in you guys and know you all have what it takes, plus can I just say I don't think our fellow competitors from the Jane Addams academy and the Haverbrook deaf school will give us much trouble so…" he stops talking and turns around to the white board picking up a dry erase marker and writing in big bold letters.

And while he is writing, Mercedes starts talking all excited like "we definitely have the upper hand coz one group can't hear and the other, are a bunch of girls from a halfway house who have just got out of juvi and probably don't care anyway we got this it's gonna be a cake walk", and as she finishes talking high fives the kids closest to her.

**SONG #1 And I'm telling you – MERCEDES JONES! **

**SONG #2 Proud Mary- NEW DIRECTIONS! **

Mr. Schue turns back to face us and waves his hands about trying to quieten us down, "Now before you all get over excited let me just say how disappointed I was that no-one took Artie's issue with transport due to his chair seriously, and just assumed his Dad would drive him to the competition, we are a team guys and that means WE travel together, that is all part of the fun of competition so... to make you all understand how much harder Artie has it, You will ALL be expected to spend 3 hours per day at school in a wheelchair, and thanks to my friends down at assisted living we have enough wheelchairs for everyone…. Oh and we are doing Proud Mary in wheelchairs.

Amid groans and cheers Mr. S dismissed us, I thought Proud Mary would be fun to do it was a great classic song, but knew I'd need plenty of practice, I just hoped they'd have a big enough chair, but on a brighter note I knew Mercedes would bring down the house with her solo version of I'm tellin' you.

I turned to look at Rach who I could tell was happy for Mercedes for getting a solo at our first competition but at the same time a little disappointed she missed out. I squeezed her hand and lent down to whisper in her ear "Don't worry babe you'll get your turn and will blow everyone away" before pressing a quick kiss on her cheek. She smiled at me nodding her head a happy smile back on her face as she turns around to congratulate Mercedes on her solo.

I was happy to see Mercedes being nice to Rach maybe Kurt had a talk with her like I asked, maybe we could all get on as a team which was what we needed to win and close the class distinctions at our school.

"Oh dear, never mind hobbit I'm sure there will be another chance for you to screech all over the place, maybe somewhere in another country that has free ladders to reach tables and packing boxes, and no proper dress or boyfriend code, that way taller and popular beautiful people will get a chance, even though this lame ass club is going nowhere they'd probably only let us win the competition because it was be nice to a loser week and they felt sorry for us and..."

"I beg your pardon Quinn **IS** that the best you can do? If you are again referring to my short stature, you get 100 points for stating the obvious, I've never tried to hide the fact that I'm short, but in regards to my clothing choices, I have to say that is rich coming from someone who until a few months ago lorded it over this school wear nothing but a provocative cheerleader costume all the time, but had to swap it for elastic waist pants and loose tops.

Contrary to popular belief I am extremely happy for Mercedes and know she will knock it out of the park, and will openly admit my voice is not suited to that style of singing. As for your sadly misguided assumption that I _'stole' _your boyfriend by casting some sort of spell or used another form of coercion to get Finn to date me, you are very much mistaken. I will not point out the obvious reason you are no longer a couple, we all know the truth, so instead of trying to make me feel guilty maybe you should have thought about things a bit better or at least been better prepared. I am not responsible for your current situation, neither is Finn, nor is he at fault for not believing your lies so just shut the hell up and get on with your life it is not the end of the world."

"Hey Hudson don't let your pet pocket dolly speak to my woman like that..."

I could hear the other kids talking some agreeing with him and I supposed it was the other cheerleaders, but some voices like Tina and Artie even Kurt and Mercedes backing me and Rach up. I was so angry that Quinn just wouldn't accept that she and my oldest friend were the ones who got herself into her situation it was all on them and I was so damn tired of everyone getting down on Rach and trying to spoil glee club.

I stood up the second Puck spoke and was striding across the choir room ready to smack him out. "Don't start Puckerman, Rach is right so just leave her the fuck alone and if you and _'your woman' _don't like it here there is the door!"

I was two steps away from him when all hell suddenly broke loose as I felt Puck's fist against my nose and hot blood drip off my chin. I quickly retaliated with an uppercut to his guts, then as he bent over in pain I landed another hit on his nose smirking despite the pain in my own face, at the painful grunt he let out, and trying to get in another punch but felt myself being pulled off him, Mike and Matt's voices urging me to calm down and take it easy but above all, I heard Rach's tearful voice breaking through my anger urging me to let him alone and not to worry about anything the other kids said.

"FINN, PUCK ENOUGH BOTH OF YOU BREAK IT UP AND GO SEE THE NURSE OR JUST GO HOME AND EXPLAIN TO YOUR MOMS' WHY YOU ARE COVERED IN BLOOD. I'm so angry and disappointed in you all at this moment in time I don't care if we never get to sectionals, now get out of here and think about what you have done to our club."

Mr. Schuester then stormed off to his office and most of the kids practically ran out the door leaving just me Rach and to my surprize Jessie, I saw him quickly shove his cell into his pocket. But whatever he was doing didn't worry me at the moment I was more worried about the amount of blood gushing from my nose and dripping over my shirt.

Rachel's teary but proud "Oh Finn, I wish you'd let things be but thank you for standing up for me, nobody has ever done that before. Now hurry up we need to get some ice on your face and your shirt soaking in cold water so the blood doesn't set..., oh my gosh! What is your Mom going to say?"

I just nodded my head and groaned at what Mom would say but the action of nodding made my nose start to throb and bleed faster, I gratefully took the folded up towel Rach handed me and winced when I pressed it against my face. She picked up both our bags and took my free hand as we walked out.

* * *

_A__ page from the __private journal __of one __J-St James __(found __shoved behind the drum kit i__n the choir room__)__: _After trying for weeks to get Rachel's attention with no avail other than a few words of support when we sang a duet together, (that I have to admit I wasn't giving it my all and the fact it was a crappy song by some geriatric 80's band, which I have found out in my time at McKinley is both Schuester's favourite and the bumbling quarterback's as well, I was tiring quickly and wanted to leave McKinley ASAP.

"_They say that the road  
Ain't no place to start a family  
Right down the line  
It's been you and me..."_

Rachel on the other hand was giving it everything she had and instead of making eye contact with me she was focused on the goofy football player gazing back at her with such a love sick puppy look on his idiot face, that was when he wasn't glaring daggers at me for singing with his girl, was making me feel extremely nauseous and fed up with my lack of progress.

Which is why I was sitting at a secluded table hidden from the main mall by a trellis wall covered in lush growing ivy at the upmarket Pocoloco cafe, in the Lima mall one Friday afternoon 3 weeks later, pondering if the promised reward of a lead role in the latest Woody Allen movie is even worth all the drama, when my personal space was invaded by a fat blonde girl who looked sort of familiar.

It was then I recognized her as the bitchy ex cheerleader from McKinley Quinn Fabray, who without being invited to sits in the chair opposite me and with no preamble stats to talk. "I'm not interested in the reason, and more importantly I don't care…. but why are you trying to get anywhere with the hobbit unless all that gel you put on your hair has turned your brain to mush, I mean she's hardly pretty and her fashion sense is so kindergarten..."

Smoothing a hand over my perfectly gelled hair and immediately taking offence at the girls words I said snidely, "Well as you so plainly put it you don't care, so let me just say it is none of your business what I do when or with whom."

"Look Jessie, if treasure trail has stolen your boyfriend too I know where your coming from, and as much as I never like owing anyone anything maybe I can help you, I've been watching you in glee club, and well I think we could help each other, you for what ever reason want to get close to man hands and me..." She pauses for a minute and rubs one hand over her baby belly. "I just want my boyfriend back, he might be a bit slow and never likely to amount to much more than a mechanic in this dump of a town, but he is easy to look at and as the popular quarterback keeps my popularity climbing the charts even now I'm not a cheerio, I'm still in the running for prom queen..."

I just looked at the blonde opposite me and shook my head at her cheek. "Look barbie, I'm not interested in your childish high school games of partner swap, I have more important things to be worrying about…."

Just as I was about to say more the only other seat at the table is suddenly filled with another woman, this time a tall willowy brunette, who to Quinn Fabray all of a sudden looks very familiar, and as her mind turns over and recollects the random bits of information she has heard since she joined the glee club about Berry's missing mother everything suddenly falls into place.

"I know you, You're man-hand's Mom, the coach of that other show choir from Carmel …. is that why you're here, to spy?… Oh man this is gold." her green eyes glowing with superiority at the thought of knowing something Berry doesn't and immediately a plan starts to form in her wicked brain

"Jessie who is your friend? I sincerely hope you are not responsible for her condition, I can't have my lead…. I mean you've only been there 5 minutes."

Looking around to check no one was listening in on their conversation Jessie looks aghast at the brunette's assumption he had gone anywhere near this vicious ex cheerio. "No Shelby I am in no way responsible, but it seems Ms Quinn Fabray here has a gripe against your precious daughter and wants something, so if you want to get some inside help be my guest because I have had no luck in getting anywhere near her, and frankly my dear I am tired of spending three hours a week having to sit through that idiot Schuester go on about his favorite old timers music and his constant unwillingness to put me in the lead where I belong. I mean, I AM Jessie St James! and I should not have to be a second place getter to the likes of that tangle footed giant idiot who bangs about on the drums whilst making moony eyes at the subject of my project.

I mean that is the reason why I'm at that dump is it not? To get Rachel to meet with you because part of the adoption agreement was you couldn't approach her until she was 16, she had to come to you? Well dear Shelby, I don't think she is overly interested in meeting you, because every time I've managed to get her on her own and brought up the subject of her dear missing mother and dropped hints about her possibly being a famous… well once upon a time, Broadway star and offers to help her research, she just nods her head agrees and tells me to focus on my breathing or dance steps. Then takes off hand in hand with Lurch to fondle each others knee caps and swap knee socks or what ever they do … UGH it makes me ill thinking about all my superior talent being wasted in that dump and…."

"Ah, so that's what you are trying to do, get around the rules! Why? I can't understand I mean Berry is grown up, well as much as she's ever going to be.. but why now if you wanted her why give her up as a baby? It makes no sense to try now…. "

"Are you keeping your baby once it's born Quinn, how old are you 15-16 can you support a child and still follow your dreams, is the father prepared to support you and your family?" Shelby asked with a sneer and short tone of voice.

"I-I don't know I want Finn to help..."

My voice higher than normal with disbelief I said "It's not his kid how can you expect him to stay with you when you'd obviously cheated on him, I mean he is a bit slow and I don't care one iota what he does, but get real cup cake, trying to pin some other guys kid on him is pretty dumb, and from what I've seen and heard since I've been at McKinley he wants nothing to do with you and was on the verge of breaking up with you before you dropped the baby bomb on him."

Quinn's face turns hard and her green eyes glare daggers she sits there with her arm crossed across her chest not saying anything but knowing deep down the words Jessie spoke are a 100% true but as always she won't listen to the truth, especially if it puts her in the wrong.

Jessie shook his head and took a mouthful of his Macchiato rolling his eyes at this insane conversation and wondering again if he should just cut his loses and think of some other way to score a spot on Broadway besides sleeping with directors…. Suddenly smiling when he thinks of the couple of junior directors and producers he met last time he was in New York on a study tour who showed interest.

"Quinn is it? When I was in my 20's I made an agreement to carry a baby for a couple and happily signed a legal document waiving all rights to my child until or if he or she wanted to make contact, The very generous payment I received I thought would help me make my way on the stage but for one reason or another it didn't turn out that way and so I had to find another way of supporting myself which was how I became a teacher and show choir coach, then about 10 years ago I needed an operation which meant I would never be able to carry another child, but by a bizarre twist of fate my stage career had taken off and finally I got what I wanted or at least what I thought I did. Anyway the aftermath of that episode was that I wanted to get to know the child I already have, but like I said I can't legally until Rachel is 16 or decides for herself she wants to meet with me.

"She still stole my boyfriend and she's not popular or even pretty but Finn still wanted her, and I couldn't believe the way he defended her the other day actually fighting with his oldest friend … he never once in all the time we dated protected or looked at me the way he does the midget, it's like he thinks she is the best thing he has ever seen in his life, and she is just so annoying and perky all the dammed time and no matter what us popular kids do to her she never lets it affect her, but I'll make a deal with you, as long as you help me get Finn back, I'll make it possible to meet her… YES! it's perfect we have our sectionals competition next Saturday at the Lima town hall, and I can guarantee she will be channelling an extra annoying Nazi midget ordering us about and demanding not one note is sung out of tune and don't get me started on dance steps, not that our competition will know any different because everyone is doing the same songs... Well now that is over I have more important things to do with my time. Tootles."

Shelby Corcoran and Jessie St James just watch the blonde high schooler walk away waggling her fingers at them as though they were 3 good friends catching up for their weekly coffee date.

"Jessie, can we trust her to help us or will she tell Rachel everything? I could get into serious trouble if this plan backfires, maybe I should just forget it and wait … after all another few months is nothing compared to the past fifteen and a half years surely, and if this boy Finn was planning on breaking up with her before he knew she was pregnant that obviously means he didn't want her or has the teenage dating game changed since I was one!"

Shrugging his shoulders Jessie St James says in a bored tone well over this conversation, "Shelby don't, I have got a footing in their lame club now and I also have their song list for the upcoming sectionals, so I was thinking if the Haverbrook deaf school and Jane Addams school for troubled girls were to somehow obtain a copy of the set list, and McKinley were to get third pick of the performance slot which is more than likely to happen, as apparently their cheer coach is a judge and for some reason has always held a grudge against Schuester and the glee club, then it will look like McKinley have copied the others and from what I've seen Rachel will be so devastated she will crumble with defeat and then you can step up and console her. I mean their song choices aren't very original _Proud Mary_ in wheelchairs for god's sake, half of them can't dance on two feet at the best of times, and the most overdone song from Dream-girls, _And I'm telling you_. Just make sure to video the performance for me as I'll be too busy enjoying a well deserved break in Palm Springs…. You leave this to me Shelby and just worry about organizing Vocal Adrenalin's fall vacation I'm thinking somewhere warm like Mexico? Oh and make sure they are keeping up with their training because I'll be back a week on Friday and will need to have an all night practice to get back into top form, just make sure to tell Zavier not to get too comfortable as lead."

With that Shelby stands from her seat and walks away in one direction, whilst Jessie smiles smugly to himself then drains the last bit in his coffee cup and also stands, walking off towards the Gap clothing store and immediately starts to chat with the young male shop assistant.

Fuming with rage I slam my cell shut and stomp away from the cafe, I can't get my head around what I just heard. I jumped in my truck and drove back to school, knowing Mr Schuester would be there as he was running the after school detention class till about five thirty.

Glad to see my Spanish and glee teacher's beat up old blue Toyota Corolla still in the parking lot, I pull up next to it and jump out slamming my own door pretty hard, my temper was hitting boiling point as I replayed the conversation I just heard over and over. I dug my cell from my jean pocket and swiped it open checking the time, noting it is 5:05pm. Thanks to it being after school I ran down the deserted hallways without worrying about being told off by Mr Figgins, till I came to the Spanish room and looking through the glass panel in the door only saw three kids Dave Karofsky, Azimo Adams and one of those chicks in that group of skanks that hangout under the bleachers by the football field. I again looked at the time on my cell it was 5:15 so I knocked on the door to get Mr S's attention ignoring the jibes and comments from the other kids.

I walked straight to Mr S's desk and lent down to speak without letting the other kids hear. He nodded and closed the book he was marking and said "Right you three off you go and stay out of trouble yeah? I've better things to be doing with my Friday afternoons than sit here watching you lot of delinquents."

As soon as the door slammed shut on the other kids and their stupid trash talking, I let out a deep breath and tried to calm myself down doing the breathing thing Rach taught me, but then when I thought of Rach and the words I overheard this afternoon my temper started to rise again so instead of sitting down I kicked the closest chair halfway across the room and was just about to kick the next one in the row when Mr Schue put his hand on my shoulder and guided me to a desk.

"Finn what's wrong is it it Rachel or your Mom are they ok? Talk to me buddy."

I shook my head a couple of times took another deep breath and said "I-I was at the mall looking for some knee socks for Rach as a just because I love you gift ya know, and found some with stars and kitty cats and even some with letters that spelt my name, and ya know they came in pink her favorite color..., anyway then I got hungry and wanted an ice cream sundae, and the best place to get them is that_ 'Spilt for choice_ place' down near that fancy Pinochino's cafe where all the hipster kids go..."

"Ah Pococloco's you mean near the book store?"

"Yeah, yeah that one, well anyway I was just about to go in after deciding on a strawberry banana split with extra cream and fruit and those little colored sprinkles that fizz on your tongue like sherbet. When I heard familiar voices from behind the wall, so I got closer, all James Bond spy stealth and such, making sure I couldn't be seen and once I realised it was St Suck-ass and Quinn talking and the nasty stuff they were saying, I got my cell out and started to record their conversation, then after about 10 minutes a lady arrived and asked...

I looked up at my teacher and knew he would be able to help so instead of anymore words I just nodded and dug my cell from my pocket opened the recorder app and handed it to him. Then slumped into a chair, my fists and my body language fight ready every time I heard St Jerk's and Quinn's voices plotting against my Rach.

Every now and then I heard Mr. Schue swear and thump his fist on the desk. Then once it finished, "Finn will you send this to me right away please my cell number is … hang on, here I'll write it down."

"Sure," as I was busy typing his number in I asked.

"But what are you going to do about this Mr. Schue? I mean that Shelby gave Rach up when she was just a baby and hasn't bothered to worry about her for years now all of a sudden she wants to get to know her? Man she is crazy. Rach has talked about one day finding her birth mother but says they could never be more than just friends or acquaintances at any rate as her Dads' have done a perfect job bringing her up like, and she has too much going on right now to be bothered with her. But St Spy, and that Shelby's making him join our club and trying to bring us down… MAN! That is the lowest of the low and as for Quinn I wish she was a guy then I could punch her in the mouth and…"

Patting my shoulder Mr. Schue says "Finn, calm down fella and leave it to me I will work something out but for now don't tell anyone what you overheard this afternoon, we don't want the guilty ones to find out we now know what their game is..., it all makes sense now and that comment Brittany made the other day... though you'd better let Rachel in on it, and give her the heads up to be ready with a classic song or two to knock the judges socks off with. Thanks Finn for telling me now off you go and have a good weekend I'll see you Monday ok?"

"Ok great thanks Mr. S see ya."

I left then happy to have got that off my chest and as I drove home I just hoped Mr. Schue came up with something good, I was also thinking of songs and turned on the radio groaning when I heard the stupid song from the 90's about some bald aqua man dude wanting to get partying at Barbie's house or whatever, quickly changing the station I landed on classic 1960's best of British, playing the Rolling Stones. The song was just the one we could use as a backup, when I got home I went straight to my computer and opened You tube, I found the original version and decided that as there wasn't much choreography our club (well me) could do it easy. I printed out a lyrics sheet and with the music playing practised by myself. Then later when I picked Rach up for out date at the drive-in I told and played her the recording and what Mr. S said to do.

* * *

**Saturday, Sectionals competition. Lima Town Hall:**

Mr. Schuester had asked all of us kids to meet at the Town Hall by 10:am so we had plenty of time to gt dressed in our outfits, us guys' had smart looking black trousers and shirts with a red tie and the girls a black dress with a red sash around their waists and a red ribbon in their hair which was loose. We sat in the waiting area everyone was nervous and Rach and I just watched our team- mates doing their own version of calming down tricks, we weren't at all surprized to see that Jessie was absent, we knew the reason why but didn't let on just like Mr. Schue told us. We did feel sorry for Mercedes, Kurt, Artie, Tina, Mike and Matt who as far as we knew didn't know Sue Sylvester and the cheerleaders were trying to can our club, and especially Mercedes who was excited about her very first solo.

I walked up to Mr. Schue while Rach was trying to calm and help Mercedes prepare for her first solo in front of a real audience and asked.

"Are you sure your plan is gonna work Mr. Schue? Coz if it doesn't we are gonna look stupid and like cheaters!"

"Don't worry Finn, we will just wait our turn and listen to the other groups do our songs badly then act all surprized and angry, but after a bit we will sit down and _"come up"_ with a new set list and then my boy… New Directions will blow them out of the water! The other teams will know they have been rumbled and will be found out as cheaters by the judges and we will win as deserved. Now get everyone together it's nearly time to go see where we placed, though if my suspicions are correct we are number 3 but today it feels like the luckiest number in the whole damn world."

"Ok Mr. Schue." he and I exploded a fist bump then I went and stood next to Rach taking hold of her hand and leaning down to give her a quick peck on the lips for luck.

"Oh Finn I really do hope our plan works, but I'm sad that Mercedes won't get to sing and she does it so beautifully you'd think she really was Effie White up there in Dream Girls..."

"I know babe but she will get her turn and once the likes of St Spying-ass and the rest of them get found out it will be New Directions all the way…. But um... Rach what are you gonna do about the Shelby of it all, I mean I'll be with you for like support if you want to meet with her but I just don't want to see you get like attached to her and then hurt if she isn't what you thought she'd be like, you know my Mom loves you if you want a Mom…."

Rach looks up at me with watery eyes nods her head a bit making her long hair give off a slight scent of coconut, "Finn Hudson, you are the best boyfriend in the whole entire world and I love you so much more for caring, but Shelby Corcoran is nothing but a name to me she can try all the underhanded tricks in the book but sending Jessie into our club as a spy to get me to meet with her is just a wasted exercise on her part. I feel more sorry for her than anything else, and can understand a little as to why she is doing this but, I'd not swap my dads' for anything I mean I'm grateful to her for helping my Dads' by being their surrogate because if she hadn't then I wouldn't have met you and that would have been a real tragedy but acquaintances is all I can ever see us being at this stage. Now we have more important things to be worrying about so let's go… oh wait, you can kiss me just for luck you understand, you know if you want to..."

I smiled wide feeling my dimples pop out in their full goofy glory and chuckled at the soft, shy look on my girl's face and instead of leaning down I put my hands around her tiny waist and lifted her until our faces were level and said just as softly "Oh babe, I want to" before pressing my lips against hers for a few glorious minutes/ days/ weeks till the nasty voice of Santana Lopez made us pull apart.

"Oh my god! My eyes are burning can you two stop with all the gross fumbling and the T-Rex eating the Jew act for like two minutes, Mr. Schue sent me to tell you it's time to go and watch the other losers."

"Shut up Santana..." I yelled after her but all she did was offer me a sneer and a rude hand gesture.

"Finn it's ok, just ignore her she is just jealous, but she is right we need to go." Rach nods and takes my hand after straightening her hair and the waist-band of her dress, we follow Mr. Schue into the auditorium and find our reserved seats a couple of rows from the front on the left hand side of the stage.

Those girls from the Jane Addams school Man! Their voices were ok but they were all hair and bodies all over the place, still not as good as Mercedes. I have no words to describe how bad the kids from Haverbrook were, I mean I'm not having a go at them coz they are deaf but when they are trying to sing classic Journey like _'Don't stop_ _Believing'_ you actually need to get it right I'm not saying the deaf kids shouldn't be able to have a go but a signing competition?

Halfway through Haverbrook's killing of Don't stop, Rach stood up and said in her most authoritative voice "we need to have a meeting in the green room STAT!" We were all in there trying to figure out songs to pick after Artie's offer to do some def poetry Jams, which made Tina shake her head at straight away was voted against. Rach asked Mercedes if she had another song she could sing but she said no, at least not anything that was as good as what Rach could do, and as much as she hated to admit it Rach was our best singer, Rach was trying to talk Mercedes into doing the solo like planned and to my surprize Kurt spoke up and said that if anyone was going to do a song on the fly Rachel was the one to carry it off, when Mr. Schue came in waving a bundle of papers in one hand a big bright smile on his face.

"Guys I guess you have all figured by now we have a mole in our club and that someone leaked our set list to our competitors, and somehow arranged it so we drew last place, well they are not going to get us down because we have a new set list and an hour to learn the group song and choreography, but before we start everyone put your cell phones in this box so there are no more _'accidental leakages'_ and then take a sheet. Finn anything to say?"

While everyone was digging their phones from their bags and pockets while staring at me probably thinking I was the spy I smiled at Rach and kissed her cheek then nodded at Mr. Schue knowingly. "Thanks Mr. S, yeah well New Directions are better than cheating and we will prove it and even though our original set list was leaked by someone it doesn't matter, I'm sorry Mercedes you won't get your solo this time but you will get another shot, and the song I picked '**You can't always get what you want** by the Rolling Stones' has pretty much no dancing but with Mike, Matt, Santana & Brittany being our best dancers you should be able to come up with something and the rest of us will just follow along."

"It's gonna be choppy man… "Mike says looking at his papers then at me and shrugging.

I just nodded at him and said, "That's cool we're best when we're loose let's do this! Rach, you good to go babe? I know you've been singing your song since you were 4 but this is sectionals."

"Yes Finn I'm as ready as I'll ever be lets go, but first a show circle to show that no matter **who **tries to bring us down we are the New Directions and we can do anything!"

Everyone cheered and as we made a circle of hands I looked over at the blonde ex cheerleader and her two friends trying to see if they were ashamed of what they've tried to do and for a minute I thought I saw something like remorse on their faces, but when Quinn met my eyes then glanced at Rach and back to me nothing had changed in the hard green depths. Instead I sent a hard glare of my own and wrapped one arm around Rach's waist.

We were up! I was watching Rach as she stood behind the curtain ready for her solo, she was so perfect her black dress ending just before her knees and her beautiful hair that she'd curled a little falling to her elbows she took a deep breath then turned to smile at me, I just nodded and blew her a kiss before she turned back to the front, took hold of the heavy red velvet curtains in both hands. Then the instant the opening notes were heard she flung open the barrier between her and the packed house and MAN! Her voice was pure magic. I nearly missed my cue when she got to the line _**"**__**I'll march my band out**__**"**_ coz I was lost in her voice but after a hard nudge from Artie's chair in my calves, I walked out the side doors through the audience, straightening my red tie as I headed directly towards the stage and kept my eyes on Rach the whole time.

By the time she'd sung and held the last note for what seemed like ages the crowd was all standing and clapping so hard the sounds were deafening. Only quietening when Rach took a breath and said as she waved one slender arm behind her.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, The New Directions"

Again the applause then it was my turn to sing the first part I was stoked but nervous at the same time but once I got the first couple of lines out I forgot about the hundreds of people watching and just sang, thankfully the dance steps Mike and Matt came up with were pretty easy and I did get quite a few close ones with Rach where she put her hands on my chest and at the end we were all stood in a row across the stage bowing at the applause I wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her close to me. Thinking that this is the best best feeling in the world and nothing could bring me down then I looked along the line at my fellow glee mates and my eyes landed on Puck's thinking that 10 years of friendship should count for something and perhaps we can salvage it somehow I'm still pissed that he slept with my girlfriend but it was a two way street and what ever plan she had backfired I don't ever want anything to do with her again but being part of a team means forgiveness and cooperation, but then again her plan with Shelby was a definite no go when it came to forgiving she's had everything handed to her all her life and I don't care how nice she might be deep down, being on top of the popularity heap in high school doesn't give anyone the right to treat others like crap, coz being popular counts for shit in the real world.

We walked off the stage and over to Mr. Schue who was bouncing around with unrestrained happiness, his mile wide smile nearly jumping off his face. "Oh man you guys rocked! I've never been so proud, we have about an hour to wait till the judges finalize their votes, so go on back to our waiting room and chill for a bit or get a soda or something there's a couple of people I need to see."

The other kids said they would wait there so Rach and me made our way to the refreshment stand to get a drink when just as we got to the hallway that led from the waiting rooms we heard Rachel's name being called.

"Rachel?"

I looked up and saw the same woman from the cafe, Shelby Corcoran, Rachel's birth mom and didn't know what to do but I wasn't going to leave Rach alone. "It's her babe, Shelby, do you want to talk to her? I'm not leaving you anyway."

Rach looks up at me and cups my cheek with her hand before reaching up on her toes to kiss me. "It's ok Finn there's nothing Ms Corcoran has to say to me or I need to say for that matter that I don't want you to hear, she can say her piece and then leave we have other things to be doing this afternoon." With that she took my hand and made a motion for the older woman to follow us into an unlocked storeroom which housed spare chairs and what looked like curtains and such. I pulled a couple of chairs down, one for Rach and motioned to Shelby to sit in the other before closing the door.

"So you're Finn huh what are your plans after high school...?"

"Shelby what do you want? Surely you're not suddenly interested in my dating life and feel you have the right interrogate my boyfriend no matter what story you have been fed by lying blonde cheerleaders, who spend a vast majority of their time being mean and nasty to anyone they deem below them on the social ladder at this school which is most of the kids that don't belong to the cheer or sport teams. I didn't steal Finn from anyone, he broke up with her of his own volition because of the lie she told him I know what your plan was and can I just say I was not impressed with your little game and I have to say if it is Jessie's intention to one day be on stage as a serious actor he needs to practice a lot more and not be so full of himself because he was not convincing in the least.

You know, for years I wanted a Mom just like the other little girls at school so I could participate in the Mother/daughter days and go shopping and all the other things girls need their mothers for, but after a while I got used to the idea that my Dads' could do anything a Mom could and when I was old enough to understand the word adoption it didn't matter to me who my parents were I was loved and happy and that's all that mattered. My Dads did explain about you and told me a bit except your name as per the contract, though I do have to thank you for helping my Daddy and Papa get me but if you are looking for that tiny baby you signed away, well as you can plainly see she is gone and in her place is a young woman who knows her own mind and what she wants out of life and half of that is standing next to me, so you are wasting your time I am willing to be civil but anymore than that is impossible at this stage. Good luck with the rest of your life."

"Rachel, that's a lovely name, look I'm sorry for the game playing as you put it. But I was young and the bright lights of the stage and my belief in my talent put stars in my eyes, but unfortunately life isn't like the movies and it takes more than a good voice and a pretty face to make it, so I thought that answering an add for a gay couple to be their surrogate would help me on my way to greatness…. But the day you were born I was seriously torn between keeping you and fulfilling the contract but as I'd spent most of the money and signed a legal contract I had to honor it. Rachel I have wanted to be there for you but… do you know I don't even have a pet or a place to call my own because I've spent the past however many years working one Broadway show after another but time moves on and now I'm closer to 40 than 30 I was hoping it wasn't too late to get to know you and I am truly sorry for putting Jessie in your way. But before I go can I just tell you your voice is wonderful and if you keep working at it there's no reason you can't make it to the very top.

And Finn I'm sorry but I was supposed to help Quinn '_get you back' _as payment for setting up this meeting, but I can see there is no chance of that, the way you look at Rachel and protect her by your body language is amazing in one so young, you haven't let go of her hand this whole time."

"She what! Oh my god what is the matter with her she cheats on me, tells lies and tries to hurt my girl by getting her to meet with her birth Mother after all this time, well it didn't work Ms. Corcoran, coz I overheard you three at your _'secret meeting'_ the other day at the mall and told Mr Schuester so he knew about your little plan and the way Jessie was going to leak our set list to the other schools then leave New Directions, well the judges will have been told by now so we need to go Rach and see the result. Bye, oh and Ms. Corcoran tell Jessie to be on the look out for New Directions coz we will see his vocal ass wipes at the next competition and we will bring it! That is of course if he doesn't get banned from performing."

"Oh Yes of course Finn we must present a united front even if some of our team are … well anyway goodbye Shelby, maybe we'll meet again or maybe not."

I open the door for Rach just in time to hear our names being yelled at the top of Kurt and Tina's voices.

"Finn Hudson"

"Rachel Berry"

"Where are you two, if you are making out somewhere..., come on guys, Mr. Schue wants everyone together coz they are just about to announce the winners, Finn, Rachel..."

"We're here Tina"

"Oh thank goodness Mr. Schue was going crazy wondering where you were and Quinn said you'd probably crawled under a rock to cry because you had a mom and then lost one or something I don't know what she was talking about cept she sounded extra bitchy… speaking of which where has she gone to now, my god trying to keep you lot in one place is like trying to herd a flock of chickens into their pen… Quinn where are you…?"

"Well as you can see I'm here and I'm certainly not crying and as for the Mom part I'll explain another time."

I needed the bathroom real quick so I kissed her cheek and told Rach to go with Tina and Kurt and I'd catch them up, Rach nodded and took hold of both our team mates hands and the three of them skip-walked back to the rest of our team. I was just passing the room where Rach and me had been talking to Shelby when I heard Quinn's angry voice.

"You promised me Finn would come back to me if I helped you meet Berry, all he did was glare at me before kissing the hobbit UGH…"

"Excuse me Quinn I never promised anything of the sort, as for Finn dating you again I really don't think that is going to happen anytime soon if at all, because what I observed today while your team was on stage was that he and Rachel have a bond and they work so well together. I had a conversation with Rachel just now, so I have to thank you for getting me in here, but for the entire 10 minutes or so we were talking Finn never once let go of Rachel's hand and stood next to her like a bodyguard. I even heard him ask her if she was ok meeting me because he didn't want her to get hurt if I wasn't what she thought I'd be, but if she still wanted to see me he wasn't going to leave her alone. I could just tell they have something very, very special and hope they stay together for a long time. But your plan will never work because you don't understand him or really love him in that proper grown up way that some adults never find, that's another thing that makes their relationship special, I could tell and I've never met either of them before today.

I think you just love the idea of dating the handsome, football player, and from what I've seen and heard you really should be forgetting about him after all you lied about something special. Thank goodness he was smart enough it figure it out. The father of your baby should be the one you involve and be nice to. And if you decide to keep your baby once it's born there are agencies that can help you, having a baby at 16 doesn't mean your life stops it just means you need to do some rearranging, school is still possible and so is a good future. Popularity is not a guarantee of winning in life Quinn, hard work is what gets you to the top in whatever field you desire, not trapping some guy into playing happy families. That might work for a little while but what happens when the child starts asking why they look way different from their dad and more like their Uncle or family friend. Trust is an important thing Quinn. So if you want some free advice my dear accept you made a mistake and just get on with your life, teenage motherhood it isn't the end of anything.

"Why do your words make sense? That's basically what Rachel told me, I don't know why I've always hated her, I mean she's never done anything to me, and I knew Finn wouldn't swallow my story… ha, ha we weren't even together at the time I got pregnant because he was sick at home, I was jealous of the time he was spending in glee club and with Rachel so I tried to make him jealous by inviting his best friend to my house with alcohol and well… didn't pay enough attention to protection I just believed him when he said the had it covered. But once I found out I was pregnant I got scared and wanted someone to blame and Berry has always been an easy target. But I don't think Puck can be faithful he's too busy sexting every other girl in school who smiles at him. But why can't I have what she's got huh? Someone to look at me like I'm the best thing he's ever seen and who will stand up ready to fight his best friend for saying something nasty huh?"

"Maybe if you tried being nicer to everyone and accepted them as they are not who you think they should be to boost your social status you might be surprized at the change. When you are ready to meet your 'one' you will know some people are extremely lucky and meet their soulmate early in life and others have a few false starts then bang you meet them at the library or car-wash or some place. Good luck Quinn. In future maybe you should try to listen not just hear others when they talk to you hmm?"

I quickly ran back to our group so I didn't get caught eves-dropping, wanting to tell Rach as soon as possible what I just heard.

I got to where the rest of our team and Mr. Schuester were waiting on the stage, and stood to the back of our group standing just behind Rach who was at the front next to Mercedes and Tina who both reached for Rachel's hands while we waited for the result, Quinn showed up a few seconds later wiping her eyes and standing at the end of the back row next to Mike and Puck I noticed he put one arm around her shoulders which she didn't try to push off and rested her head on his shoulder sending him a small smile.

The head judge who was that Rod Remington dude from the TV news, walked forward and smiled so wide at everyone it looked like he had forgotten what he was there for till a hiss from the blonde lady judge woke him up and he started to talk.

"Well hello there, and welcome to the final part of this wonderful competition, we sure had some acts today didn't we but … well there can be only one winner but before I get to that can I just say that these teams performing today are school kids and as such are susceptible to the words of the adults that are charged with teaching them so if the adults try and manipulate a simple singing competition what else is going on in their classrooms hmm? Well I will tell you shall I, we had three teams show us what they had today and out of those three, two teams let both themselves and their schools down by cheating, using a leaked set list given to them by an unconnected but named source, who will be spoken to by the show choir board. So without further ado the winners of this years show choir sectionals competition are NEW DIRECTIONS from McKinley high school."

* * *

Monday's glee club was for three quarters of us was a happy excitable time as we each took a turn in walking around our choir room holding our trophy which was nearly as big as Rach, Mr. Schue was just as happy and we'd heard through the school grapevine that Ms. Sylvester had been suspended for a month for her part in the sectionals fiasco. It was apparently an attempt on her part to get our glee club cancelled so all the money the school gives Mr. Schue (not that it's much really compared to what the Cheerio's get for laundering of their uniforms in France or someplace and tanning salons and the rest of it) will go back to the cheer team. Rach thinks there's more to it than that probably more like coach Sue was bullied at some time for wanting to join glee… who knows or really even cares.

And for her part in it all Quinn was promised I'd go back to her and play happy families, yeah right! Though she sure has been quiet not bothering to comment or say anything nasty to Rach or anyone for that matter. Though I did see her talking to Rach at recess and smile at whatever answer Rachel gave her.

Rach said she overheard her telling one of her cheerio friends in the lunch line today that things at home are pretty bad coz her dad won't talk to her since her parents found out she was pregnant, and he has been at his _'office __working late' _a lot recently. And her Mom was drinking more than usual, so maybe her life wasn't as perfect as she tried to pretend it was and she had problems just like the rest of us. Apparently she told the other girl that she should eat more than just lettuce leaves and offered to pay for some proper food, and she even apologised to the kid behind her for treading on his foot when she stepped back to reach for the jello cups. She has been nicer to Puck too instead of ignoring him every time he tried to do something for her, she actually smiled at him. So who knows what's going to happen there, I hope once she decides whether she's gonna keep the baby or not she gives him a chance to prove he could be a good dad. I don't want to be with her but 1 mistake at 16-years-old doesn't have to mean the end of a future.

Santana and Brittany were also quiet and not wanting to join in much I noticed they weren't wearing their cheerio uniform instead just ratty jeans and a top, I spose coz coach Sue was suspended there was no cheer practice. Tina told me just before last period, she heard them telling some other girls who she knew to be cheerios off for throwing their slushies at Kurt and Artie basically threatening them that if they ever did that again they would in big trouble, the other girls just laughed and said Santana had no power anymore and instead of trying to mix it with the popular kids she should go back to her little friends in the Nude Erections playgroup.

Santana then said "Yeah well your information is wrong bitch coz we won and as you obviously didn't get the memo it's **New Directions** and it's cool, but don't you bother trying out we want talented people not trashy skanks like you." she and Brittany then helped Artie and Kurt clean up in the girl's bathroom.

Then just as they walked out of the bathroom the same cheerio's came back with a few friends and got Santana and Britt in a mega slushy deluge then laughing said, "Who's got the power now losers." The guys then helped them clean off as much as possible before they went to lost property to try and find something for them to wear this afternoon. Santana apologised to them for ever being part of the group to throw shit at other kids and promised to have their backs from now on. It would be nice if they did but only time will tell I guess.

Half way through our class Mr. Schue claps his hands to get our attention and once we've all calmed and sitting down he starts to speak. "You guys have made me so, so proud and I can tell New Directions has a bright future ahead and I can see more trophies in the case, we might need to get a bigger one, well done everyone even after a few hiccups and hard learnt lessons you stuck together and showed them that New Directions do it right, Now Miss Jones if you would please join me center stage..."

Mercedes looked around at us wondering what was going on and pretty much all of us just shrugged our shoulders or shook our heads, but Mr. S looked happy when she was standing next to him he says, "I'm sorry you missed out on your solo but you have got the floor, Ladies and Gentlemen it is with great pleasure I present to you Miss Mercedes Jones to blow you away with her rendition of, And I'm telling you…. Take it away Mercedes."

Her smile so wide Mercedes quickly takes a drink from her water bottle while Mr. S fist bumps me as he sits in the chair behind me I wrap one arm around Rach's shoulders as she rests her head on my shoulder, and as the music starts I sit and watch the words pour from my friend's mouth and think that glee club is a great place to be and that it really does give any kid regardless of which social group they think they belong in a chance to 'open themselves up to joy' and be part of a winning team.

"_And I am telling you I'm not going  
You're the best man I'll ever know  
There's no way I can ever go  
No, no, no, no way  
No, no, no, no way  
I'm living without you  
I'm not living without you  
I don't want to be free  
I'm staying, I'm staying  
And you, and you, you're gonna love me  
Oh, you're gonna love me"_

Thank you to everyone who has stayed till the end of my story, I really appreciate you taking the time, and just so you know it has helped me sort everything out in my head, this little exercise has helped me heaps and now I understand better that people sometimes do stupid things when they are young and in-experienced in life and the ways of the world, but it doesn't mean you have to be unhappy for ever or be stuck in a place doing shit you don't want to do just to get by. But if you are like me and lucky enough to have a Rachel and glee club to help with problems then growing up doesn't have to be so hard.

_Finn Hudson: Lima Ohio_

**~ THE END~**

**Authors Note ****2:**Hoping someone out there can help me, I'm looking for a couple of stories I read years ages ago but they keep popping into my head in fragments and I'd like to read them again if they are still around somewhere. I think the authors must have deleted them and unfortunately I have no idea what the titles are or the author's names, but just in case someone knows what I'm talking about and has saved them.

**1-** Finn is working in a funeral home or something similar and it has something to do with a green? velvet prom dress that is apparently cursed and every girl that has worn it dies within hours of putting it on, but he somehow finds a living (just in a coma like state) Rachel wearing it and tells his mother about it who then tells him Rachel Berry died 20? years ago.

**2-**After Finn breaks up with Rachel season 2, and is so upset he starts to talk to his dad in his mind and after a while his dad comes to life and helps Finn figure out his problems Any help would be much appreciated.

cab4five

Songs: Baby come back – (Player) John Crowley, Peter Becket

And I'm telling you- (Jennifer Hudson) Dream girls written by Henry Krieger/Tom Eyen


End file.
